Could it be Something More?
by TheSeventhOfNine
Summary: Finn has grown up. Or at least, he thinks he has because of his laid back attitude. Marceline starts hanging around him a lot more...is this just friendship, or could it be something more? [Author's note: Rating changed due to more mature settings in the future.]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So this is my first attempt at this stuff, so i hope its not too bad. Some background info: Finn is 17, Marceline is 1008, but is eternally frozen at the age on 19. Read and Review, I want all sorts or criticism, as long as it's ****constructive. **

* * *

Could it be Something More? Ch.1

Finn's pov

I just woke up from a nice afternoon nap, it's such a nice day. As I stretch and rub the sleep from my eyes, I wonder what Jake is doing right now. Oh, I should probably mention that he moved out to live with Lady and their pups. Sure it gets kinda lonely at the tree house with just me and BMO, but whatever, life goes on. Maybe Marcy or PB will want to chill.

No pov

What Finn did not know, was that The Vampire Queen had been hiding in his tree house the whole time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to scare the adventurer.

Finn's pov

I decide to go back inside the tree house, as i was sleeping out in the grass. The second I walk inside past the door, it slams shut behind me and all the lights go out. It's really dark and I have no idea what's going on. After a few seconds of nerve-wracking silence, I hear a soft 'boo' in my ear, and I'll admit it; I screamed like a little girl.

"Hahaha, you're such a weenie," the mysterious intruder laughs.

"Marcy you scared the hell out of me!" I yell out, somewhat embarrassed by my girlish scream. I mean come on, I'm supposed to be the 'Hero of OOO' I can't go around being scared. It just doesn't fit the job description.

" But it's so much fun scaring you, and especially Jake," she pouts. She looks around, trying to see where The orange dog was. "Finn, where is Jake?" she looks at me with a curious face.

"He moved in with Lady like a month ago," I grumble. It still upsets me a little when I think about it. It kinda feels like he ditched me, but I know he would have moved eventually. He has a wife and kids, I can't stop him from living his life, so I just have to accept the fact that I'm alone.

"Oh, I didn't know," she mumbles, but a sly smirk appears on her face. "Well, with him gone, I can finally make you mine." I can feel my face heat up a bunch, I must look like a tomato.

"Marcy, I -I -I don't ," I stutter out.

"You're such a weenie, I'm just messing with you," she grins.

"Whatever. Why are you here anyways?" I ask. She looks a little caught off guard by the sudden question.

"I just wanted to hang out and maybe have a jam session," she murmured.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean, it came out worse than I thought it would. This whole no Jake thing is getting me down," I apologize.

"Oh is my little adventurer lonely? I think I'm gonna stay with you. It gets kinda boring in my cave with nobody around...," she says.

I can't believe it, I thought she would laugh at me for being upset over nothing.

"Really Marcy? You'll stay with me?," I ask, unsure if she is serious or not.

"Yeah, I will. Im gonna fly home real quick and get some things. I'll be back in a bit," she tells me.

I watch her go. Wait a second, where is she gonna sleep? I probably should have thought about that a little more. There is a spare room in the tree house, but there's no mattress on the bed. Jake and I had accidentally ripped it to shreds using it as a sled in the Ice Kingdom. That was a fun day. I start feeling down when I think about Jake.

"I know! I'll go on an adventure to distract myself while Marcy gets her stuff," I say to myself.

I grab my Demon Blood sword, my backpack, and my bear hat before I leave. I know where I'm going to go. The Dark Forest is a perfect place where I can explore and kill evil things, it's like a two birds one stone thing. I walk to the Dark Forest. As i wander through the forest, going deeper into the woods, I hear a loud crashing sound, like something very big, followed by an earsplitting roar.

"What in the hell was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two, enjoy. **

* * *

Something More Ch.2

Finn's pov

"What in the hell is that?"

The trees in front of the small clearing I am in suddenly are uprooted, and thrown at me. I quickly jump over one, and drop to the ground to avoid the other one. I am quickly back on my feet, my sword drawn, ready to cut up the creature. It lets loose another loud roar, but I still can't see it. More trees are uprooted and are thrown at me. I dodged or and cut up most of them, by one branch hit my side, hard.

"Crap. That's gonna leave a nasty bruise," I groan.

With the trees out of the way, I finally see what the creature looks like. It is the biggest chimera I have ever seen, and it has huge scaly wings, which I have never seen on a chimera before. This thing has to be at least be 15 feet tall. Its mouth opens and I see some of the biggest, sharpest teeth; they were like the size of my forearm. It also appears to have a cobra for a tail. A freaking poisonous cobra.

"Great, just great, it's guarded from the front and the back," I sigh in frustration.

The chimera charges at me, I duck under its paw and almost get a bite from the tail. This time, I run at it, and stick my demon blood sword in its paw. It howls in pain, and before I have time to react, it swats me 40 feet into the nearest tree trunk. There is a huge gash on my right arm, I cough up some blood.

"Ow that hurt like hell," I cough out,"it feels like I cracked a rib."

Now I knew that I had to kill this thing, it was too dangerous to be left roaming around OOO. I run at it again, ignoring the pain in my side. I raise my sword, and deliver a stab to the chimera's chest. I pull my sword out of it and run back as fast as possible, to avoid being smacked again. It roars again, and tries to bite me. I barely manage to dodge it, but not before its tail swings around and sinks its teeth into my calf. I swing my sword downwards and cut off the tail, but I can feel its poison almost immediately. My leg is losing feeling, I know I need to finish this quickly. I wait for it to run at me again. The monster and I have a little thirty second stare down. Suddenly, it charges, and at the last second I jump up as high as I can, I am able to some how climb up its face so that I am riding it like an oversized evil horse. I cut off both of its wings, just to be sure that it doesn't try to fly away with me on its back. It screeches in pain. The poison is spreading, my left arm is now devoid of feeling. I somehow manage to move forward to its neck, it had been trying to throw me off the entire time, and I plunge the Demon Blood blade as far into its neck as I can. The chimera bellows in pain, shudders, and drops to the ground with a mighty thud, dead. Luckily for me, the part of the forest I am in is kind of close to Marcy's place. I have to get there soon, this poison is extremely strong. I just have to get there, but in my current state, it's easier said than done. I stumble towards her cave in a daze, not really aware of what is going on. I still don't know how I managed to get her door, but I knock as hard as my dead arms allow. She opens the door and lets out a surprised gasp.

"Finn, what the hell happened to you?," she yells.

"Chimera...poison...can't feel...cyclops tears...bag," is all I manage to say before I collapse. I hear Marcy shriek just before I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I type this stuff up on my phone, so i cant really see how long it is. Review, tell me how it was,what you liked what you didn't like. Later **

**-TheSeventhOfNine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, I hope you enjoy it. For anyone who is actually reading this stuff, sorry for taking a while to update, I had a bunch of tests last week. Anyhow, that's enough about my struggles. This chapter will be told from Marceline's point of view, since Finn is out cold.**

* * *

Something More Ch.3

Marceline's pov

"Chimera...poison...can't feel...cyclops tears...bag," Finn stutters out, he collapses. I scream his name

"FINN!," I scramble to catch him as he passes out,"What do I do what do I do?," I question myself frantically.

Then I understand the gibberish he said. I set him down on the floor because it's probably more comfortable than my couch, and I rush to get his bag. I rip it open, spilling all the contents on the floor. I pick up the small bottle of Cyclops tears, hoping that there is enough to heal him. I don't want to risk him not drinking the stuff, so I put the tears in my mouth. I get close to Finn's face, and blush a little at what I am about to do. I put my lips on his, slowly letting the tears trickle out of my mouth and into his. Once I finish, I move back, and wait, it's all I can do. I look at his leg, presumably where he was poisoned, it was starting to turn a lighter shade of purple. Then it turns back to his usual tan skin color. I look at the floor which is now covered in all of his things.

"Oops," I mumble as I see the mess I had made.

I float upstairs and grab my sewing kit, I want to fix Finn's backpack since I pretty much tore it in half. On my way back to my living room, I decide to eat a few strawberries. I am satisfied with my little snack, and I start working on repairing Finn's backpack.

"Ouch," I yelp quietly, I accidentally pricked my finger with the sewing needle. "Why do I have to be so clumsy?"

About half an hour and many accidental pokes, i finish fixing the backpack. I put Finn's things back in it, and I set it next to my couch.

"Maybe playing my bass will help. I remember some old saying from a very long time ago 'music is the best Medicine'. Maybe it will help Finn wake up sooner," I say to myself.

I float upstairs and grab my bass. I take a few minutes to tune the strings because i haven't played it for a day or so. Once I am satisfied with the sound, I float back down stairs.

"What to sing, decisions, decisions," I mumble to myself.

I settle on an old pre-war song called Demons by One Republic. I sing the whole song all the way through, I'm still surprized that I remembered how the song went. I look over at Finn; he hasn't moved at all, but he's still breathing so that's a good thing I guess.

"I guess I could watch a movie to pass the time," I say,"but what to watch?"

I look through my movies, which I had collected over the years. I finally decide to watch an old horror film 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. I put it into my DVD player and hit play. I go and sit on the floor next to Finn, I pull his head on to my lap. I forgot how much this movie used to freak me out, I was clutching a pillow to me about thirty minutes in.

"Jeez this movie creeps me out, why do I keep watching it?," I question myself.

Just as the movie gets to yet another horrifying murder, I feel Finn shift in my arms.

"What...happened?"

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, tell me what you thought, if i made a mistake somewhere, correct me because I hate being wrong. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can, I think I'm going to try for at least a chapter per week. That's about it for my random blabbering. Laters.**

**-TheSeventhOfNine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, sorry about the wait. I've had one crazy week. It was the week before spring break and I could not find any time to write with all of the tests I had to study for. That's enough of my complaining, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Something More Ch.4**

**Finn's pov**

I wake up to find myself laying on Marceline's lap.

"What...happened?" I ask slowly because my throat was dry.

"Finn you're awake!" she screams out.

In an instant, she has me in a tight hug, so tight I can hardly breathe.

"Marcy...cant...breathe," I manage to choke out.

"Oh my glob I'm sorry," she says as she quickly releases me from her death hug.

I cough a little while my lungs recover from the lack of air. Once I finish my little coughing fit, I look around and take in my surroundings. Im in her living room, on the floor. Well, I guess that's better than laying her boulder of a couch. I look up to see Marceline glaring at me.

"What's with the look?" I ask.

She keeps glaring for a minute.

"Finn you scared the hell out of me coming here half dead and passing out on my doorstep," she glares even more,"how in the world did you get beaten up that much?"

"Oh, right. I should probably tell you what happened," I say.

If looks could kill, the glare Marceline gives me would be more dangerous than the chimera. Man, that girl can glare.

"Okay okay jeez I'll tell you. So I was upset and decided to go on an adventure..."

***Finn tells her the story***

"...so I came here because it was the closest. I knocked on your door, and you know the rest," I tell her,"I'm really sorry about this, really."

"Well, it's in the past I guess. Nothing I can do about it," she sighs.

She gets up and turns off her tv, turning on the lights in the process. She turns and looks at me, I can't quite decide what emotion is on her face. It looks like a mix of confusion, sadness and one other that I can't quite place.

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff then we can go to the tree house," she states.

I nod in agreement. She floats upstairs to grab her things. I think of the weird expression on her face a few minutes ago. She looked like she wanted to say more, but whatever. I won't push it. She floats back down carrying her bass and a light purple duffel bag. The bag is surprisingly out of place on her, I've never seen her with any sort of color that looks remotely girlish. She'd probably kill me if I said that out loud. I knew she would have the bass. She never goes anywhere without it, she once told me that it is one of her most prized possessions.

"You ready?" I ask.

She nods. Im gonna sound like a total dork here, but I'm actually really happy that Marceline is going to stay at the tree house, maybe now I wont be so lonely all the time. I turn and start for the door. I reach out to open it. Just as I grab it...

"Finn?"

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short. This is by far the shortest chapter I have written so far. I'll put out another chapter this week to make up for it, I promise. Laters.**

**TheSeventhOfNine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I promised, here's the next chapter a bit early to make up for how short the last one was. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Something More Ch.5**

**Finn's pov**

"Finn?"

I turn and see Marceline looking at the floor. She looks like she is on the verge of tears. Can vampires cry?

Marcy what's-" I cant finish my sentence because Marceline pulled me into a tight hug. She rests her head on my shoulder. A random thought occurs to me, I'm actually a little bit taller than Marceline. She hugs me tighter. She's trembling. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. She exhales a little and her trembling slowly stops.

"Marcy are you alright?" I ask.

She is still clutching my shirt. After a while, she pulls back just enough to look at me. Her eyes are bright with tears that have yet to fall.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright," she whispers out trying to keep her voice from breaking.

She gives me a fake smile. I know its fake because the smile doesn't reach her eyes. I pull her back into the hug. She's shivering, and my shoulder feels slightly wet. She sniffs. I hug her tighter, and she does the same. We stand together lime this for a while. She wipes her eyes before pulling away.

"Thanks, Finn. I feel better now. Lets go to the tree house. It's dark now so I won't need my sun clothes," she says in a quiet voice.

"No problem Marcy," I reply.

She grabs her bass, I'm stuck with her bag. We leave the house right after Marceline checks that she turned all the lights and stuff off. We head out of her cave, just as the last rays of sunlight disappear. I love looking at sunsets, it feels like another world flashes just for those few moments, during the time of day that humans used to call 'twilight'. The orange glow that envelopes the land is by far my favorite part. It has sort of an eerie beauty to it. I'm pulled away from my thoughts by a jab in the side from Marcy.

"Oh crap, I forgot to give you your sword and backpack Finn," she says in a panic.

"We can go back and get them, we're not that far away," I tell her.

We both walk, well I walked and Marcy floated, back to her house to get my stuff. After that little detour we actually head out for the tree house. It's a nice night, clear skies and all the stars are out. There are so many of them, in so many colors it's mesmerizing. While we are walking, I have a random question.

"Hey Marcy, have the stars always looked like that?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure, they don't change much. Maybe I'll teach you the constellations one of these nights," she replies.

"What are conste..whatever the heck you call them?" I ask.

"Constellations are what the humans before the mushroom war called the patterns that the stars made," she states.

We continue our walk to the tree house. We walk in silence, but it's a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. She floats closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder as she floats beside me. I smile a bit. I don't know how to explain it, but it just feels right. The tree house's silhouette just starts to come into view. By the time we get there it's really late, well, for me anyways. We walk inside, to the living room. BMO was doing something weird in the window. He shrieks and runs away when he sees us. It looked like he was talking to his reflection. He's so weird sometimes. Marcy giggles at the strange little robot's actions. It makes me smile a little to hear her giggle, it's cute. I'd better not say that out loud, she'd kill me. But I'm totally worn out. Both my mind and body are in need of rest.

"Marcy I'm really tired, I'm gonna crash," I yawn.

I climb up the ladder to my room, only to find Marcy lounging in my room, floating lazily above my bed.

I have no idea how she got up here without me noticing because she was behind me when I climbed up the ladder. Then again, this used to be her house, maybe she knows some shortcuts that I don't. Whatever, it's not important. She looks at me.

"I'm gonna sleep up here, I hate not having someone in the room. It's just...I don't know how to explain it. Can I...stay up here with you?" She asks nervously.

"Sure Marcy, if it makes you feel more at home," I say.

She smiles at me and floats so that she is right in front of me. I smile back, I can't help it. I love to see her smile.

"Goodnight Finn," she says sweetly giving me a peck on the cheek.

"N-night Marcy," I stutter out as my face heats up.

* * *

**Tell me what you liked, what you didn't. Laters.**

**TheSeventhOfNine**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is chapter 6. I guess its's a bit longer than the others. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, your favorite food , whatever. Enjoy. **

* * *

Something More Ch.6

Finn's pov

I wake up to a pair of arms that aren't mine wrapped around me. I look to see who they belong to, and my face turns beet red. Marceline somehow managed to get in my bed without me waking up, and is currently cuddling with me. She does look adorable while she sleeps, she breathes in through her nose and exhales with a small puff of breath through her mouth. Its adorable, and she'd probably kill me if I said that out loud. Oh well, I guess I'm just stuck here until she wakes up.

*Half an hour later*

Marceline starts to stir. She pulls me closer then stops abruptly. She gets up and looks at me. I'm blushing alot because she is laying on me. Like on top of me.

"Finn...why...?" She looks at me confusedly, then she seems to finally wake up.

She looks down, then back up at me. Marcy blushes. Like a lot. She quickly gets off of me and turns around hiding her face out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she murmurs.

She and I both sit there awkwardly for a while. I want to say something but I'm not really sure what to say, or even what to do. This silence is unbearable.

"H-hey Marcy?" I call.

She doesn't answer. I guess I'll keep talking then.

"I-I didn't mind you la-laying in bed with me," I stutter out,"It was nice."

She turns and looks at me, her blush still very apparent on her face. I hope this doesn't mess up anything between us.

"Really? Do you really mean that Finn?" She asks nervously.

I smile at her.

'Honestly it's adorable how flustered she is right now. Its kinda cute. Woah where did that thought come from? Marcy and cute? I can't think like that Marcy's my friend. Hmm, oh well,' I pull myself out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I mean it," I tell her.

She looks at me, and smiles. She's still blushing, but she looks really happy now.

"Thanks Finn, that makes me feel relieved," she sighs out contentedly.

She gets up and grabs a fresh set of clothes from her bag.

"I'm gonna go shower, that ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, go ahead," I answer.

She starts to float towards the bathroom, but she stops. She turns and looks at me, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh, and Finn? No peeking," she says with a wink.

Once again, I feel my face heat up.

'How she can be so flustered by waking up in my bed, and say stuff like that and be totally fine? It's kinda strange. She probably just loves to mess with me. What if I did take just a little peek. Wait. What. How the hell did my thoughts get there? Marcy is my bro I can't think like this. I'll go play some video games. That'll distract me,' I think to myself.

I start to look for the little green robot.

"Hey BMO! Come here!" I call out, I am too lazy to go find him.

"Yes Finn?" He responds, crawling out of one of the holes in the tree trunk.

"You got any new games for me to play?" I ask.

"Yes I have one. It is called puzzle race. You have to race against the timer to finish the puzzle!" He says cheerily in his little robot voice.

"Sounds lame. Whatever you can go back to what you were doing," I tell him.

He promptly runs back into the hole in the tree trunk, going to do glob knows what. I decide to go repair and polish my swords. They're looking a bit beat up anyways. I go down to the treasure room, and grab my swords carrying two at a time back up the ladder.

*Half an hour and 11 shiny swords later*

"Ah finally finished. They look like new," I say to myself.

Suddenly, my sight is blocked by a pair of hands.

"Guess who," the not so mysterious person purrs in my ear.

"Marcy quit it I can't see," I say.

She moves her hands, and I turn around to face her. I blush instantly. She's wearing nothing but a towel.

"Do you like what you see Finn?" She says while doing a pose.

"Uggh uhhh," is all i manage to say.

She laughs and flies upstairs. A few moments later, she's back, fully clothed this time.

"Hey, Finn I heard about an ogre that guards a staff that can do almost anything. Wanna go check it out?" She questions.

"Heck yeah!" I yell.

I grab my backpack and my demon blood sword while Marcy grabs her bass.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yup," I answer.

Marcy picks me up without warning and shoots up into the sky. We fly for a while, I have no idea where we are going.

"Hey Marcy where is the ogre's cave?" I ask.

"Its in a cave right outside of the ice kingdom," she answers.

After a few more minutes of flying, we finally arrive. Marcy drops me on the ground, and I immediately get my sword ready. Marcy has her bass ready, we casually walk up to the cave.

"Hey Finn, watch this," she says with a mischievous look on her face.

She strums a ridiculously loud power chord on her bass. Its so loud I can feel my teeth rattle. I rub my ears. Heavy footsteps start echoing from the cave.

"Well, I guess you woke it up," I say with a bit of a chuckle.

She grins at me. The ogre soon comes in to view. It's about 13 feet tall, roughly twice my height. Its a pretty average sized ogre. It breathes in as if to roar.

"What are you doing in my cave?" It sings out ridiculously.

Marcy and I look at each other at the exact same time, and we start laughing.

"Hahaha I can't take this thing seriously," Marcy laughs out.

I'm still laughing too much to speak. Our laughter is interrupted by a flying tree thrown by the ogre. Marcy floats above it while I duck below it. I get my sword out and look at Marceline, who has her axe ready. She looks at me, I nod at her.

"Lets do this," I say.

* * *

**So that was the chapter. Laters,**

**-TheSeventhOfNine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

Something More Ch.7

Finn's pov

"Lets do this," I say.

Marcy flies above the ogre, and I run right at it. I jump over its leg and roll behind it. Marcy is distracting it, and I am able to sink my sword into its calf. It lets out a ear shattering opera number instead of a cry of pain. I quickly pull my sword out and jump back just in time to dodge a backwards kick from the monster. I run around its side just in time to see Marcy get swatted down by the ogres massive hand. I freeze.

"Marcy!" I yell out.

I turn back to the ogre, a raging fire in my eyes.

"You hit Marcy out of the sky. You are going to die," I say in a dark tone.

I charge the ogre head on, my rage fueling my body. The ogre sings out something unintelligible as I charge. It reaches its hand out to try to grab me. I quickly slice my sword horizontally and take off its fingers. It sings (screams?) in pain. I swing my sword again, harder this time, and the rest of the monster's arm joins the fingers on the ground. I flip over to its other side, and stab my sword into the monster's knee, forcing it to kneel. I pull back my sword and shove it into the ogre's other arm, rendering it useless. I roll behind it and unleash a flurry of slashes to its back. I quickly run back to its front.

"You hurt her. Now you pay," I say through clenched teeth.

I take a step back, and run at the ogre. I jump and plant both of my feet right in the center of its chest. It falls on its back with a mighty thud. I walk over to its head and shove my sword downward, ending it. I look I've to where Marceline is, she manages to prop herself up against a tree trunk. I run over to her and kneel beside her.

"Marcy are you ok?" I ask worriedly. She saw me fight like a demon.

"Yeah I think so," she says quietly.

I help her stand, she is a little unsteady at first, but she recovers quickly and starts floating like she usually does.

"Finn, I've never seen you fight like that before," she pauses, "I've never seen you kill like that."

She looks at me, I can't tell what her expression means. I look at the ground ashamed. I am unable to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Marcy. I couldn't control my anger, its just that you got hurt and it looked like you hit the ground and I was-," I am cut off by a hug from her.

She holds me tightly. I tear up a bit, I am still horrified at my actions. She hears me sniff, and lets go just enough to see my face. She smiles kindly at me, and wipes away my tears. She pulls me back into the hug. We sit here like this for a while. A while later, I pull away, and help her up.

"Ready to go home?" I ask her.

"Hold on Finn, you're forgetting what we came here to get," she says.

"Oh. Right, I knew that," I say dumbly.

She chuckles at my forgetfulness. I go into the ogre's cave and grab the staff. I run back to Marcy, and we start back towards the tree house. We walk for a bit, and Marcy stumbles to the ground.

"Marcy what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm just tired I'm fine, really," she mumbles unconvincingly.

"Take my bag," I tell her as I hand it to her.

"wha-" she can't finish her sentence because I scoop her off the ground and continue walking home, carrying her.

"Thanks Finn," she whispers softly.

I look over my shoulder to see her with a deep blush. It makes me smile. I see the tree house in the distance, maybe ten minutes at this slow walking speed. Marcy falls asleep on my back.

"I guess she really was tired," I muse.

We finally get to the tree house, and I somehow manage to get inside and up the ladders with Marcy on my back and without waking her up. I get to my room, and lay her down in my room, since there was still no mattress in the other room. I tuck her in, and start to get up and try to go downstairs to sleep on the couch. As I am trying to get up, I feel a tug on my shirt. I look down to see Marcy clutching my shirt lightly with one hand.

"Stay with me, I don't want to be alone...please," she says sleepily.

I smile at her and kiss her forehead.

"Alright, I'll stay. Scoot over," I tell her.

She smiles and moves to one side of the bed. I take off my shoes and crawl into bed. She snuggles up against me.

"Goodnight Finn," she whispers softly.

"Goodnight Marcy," I say.

* * *

**Tell me what you liked, what you didn't. The next chapter might be a little delayed because the jazz band that I am in is going on a 4 day trip this week, and I won't have much time to write. Laters **

**TheSeventhOfNine**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is late. Like really late. I'm trying my best to write with my ap testing and finals cramming, but I can't promise a set schedule until the summer break begins. Still, tell me what you liked or didn't. **

* * *

**Something More Ch.8**

**Finn's pov**

I wake up to someone jumping on my bed.

"Finn wake up! Finn wake up! FINN WAKE UP!" Marceline yells excitedly while jumping on my bed, "wake up wake up wake up wake up!"

"Ok ok I'm up, jeez," I groan out.

She hops off the bed while I attempt to roll out and get going. She looks at me eagerly.

"What's up with you, I've never seen you this excited," I tell her.

"We get to mess around with the staff, supposedly it can do anything, but it's totally random. So, it's gonna be crazy fun," she says excitedly.

I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I then go grab my hat, and I head downstairs to where Marcy is. I smell something good, I walk into the kitchen to see Marceline cooking what looks like red eggs and bacon. She notices that I walked in.

"I made us breakfast..." She trails off with a slight blush.

"Thanks Marcy, that was really sweet of you," I say happily.

She smiles and finishes up the food. I hand her a couple of plates, and she serves it. I try her red food.

"It tastes good, Marcy," I say through a mouthful of food.

She giggles at my behavior and starts sucking the red out of her food. We finish eating, and we get ready to go test out the staff. I grab my bag and sword while all Marceline grabs is her bass.

"Where are we going to test this thing Marcy? I question.

"I was thinking somewhere in the forest or maybe the plains," she says.

I nod in agreement as I finish up my food. I pick up our dishes and put them in the sink. I grab my bag, hat and sword, then go back to the kitchen where Marcy is waiting.

"You ready?" I ask her.

"Just about, let me go grab my bass, then we can go," she replies.

She floats leisurely out of the room. A few minutes later she comes back dressed in her sun clothes with bass and staff in hand.

"Lets go!" She yells excitedly.

I smile at her, and follow her out the door. We walk to the perfect open place that Marcy found a while ago. She looks adorable, she's so excited. We get there and she turns to me.

"Ready to try it?" She asks me.

"Yeah, but how does it work?" I question.

"I think we just focus on it, and point it somewhere," she says confidently.

She points the staff at a nearby rock, and the staff shoots a small orb of multicolored light. The rock shimmers and it seems to melt. Marcy's looking at the rock confusedly, as am I. Neither of us know what happened. We catch each other's eyes, and I walk forward to examine the rock. I poke it and it's cold, and red. Like an idiot, I put some of the goop in my mouth and immediately I spit it out.

"Ugh it tastes horrible, like Ice King's feet horrible," I spit in disgust.

Marcy starts laughing.

"Oh my glob Finn, your face was just so great," she says laughing even harder.

I take the staff from her and use it on the goop. It shimmers and changes form into a weird looking tree. It looks like the tree that the crystal apple was on, but its more sinister. It has veins that are full of something. I look over at Marcy, she's staring at the tree in awe.

"Finn, that's..." She trails off.

I look at the fruit on the tree, they are crimson red like blood.

"That's a cursed manchineel tree," she says, still dumbfounded.

I walk towards the tree to get a closer look. I reach to pick a fruit.

"Finn no dont!" Marceline shouts just as my fingers close around the fruit.

Instantly my entire body is burning, it feels like I'm on fire and being ripped apart from the inside out. Marceline flies at me faster than I can blink. She tackles me out from underneath the tree, and drops me in a nearby stream.

"Finn you idiot, those trees are deadly to living things, if you breathe the air around the tree, your lungs will fail, if you touch the bark, your skin will burn, and if you eat the fruit, you will die as soon as you swallow it," she yells at me.

She takes my shirt off. I blush deep red.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I whimper out through the pain.

"I have to get everything off of you that was near the tree, you idiot," she says with a faint blush. Her hands reach my waistband, and she blushes more.

"I'll do that part, just turn around," I tell her, my face is now an even darker shade of red.

"Make sure you get all of the tree dust off," she says while facing away.

I remove the rest of my clothes, and begin to wash my burning skin.

***half an hour later***

My skin finally stops burning. I get out, and pull on a spare ser of shorts from my bag.

"You can turn around now Marcy," I say.

She turns around and rushes forward pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Marcy, why were you so fascinated by the tree?" I ask.

"It's said that vampires can eat the fruit, they supposedly taste like blood," she answers.

"Hey Marcy, can we go home, I want to put a shirt on," I say.

She looks down at my chest, blushes, and quickly lets go.

"O-ok Finn," she stutters out.

We grab the staff, careful to avoid the tree, and we start the short walk back home. I run up to my room and pull on a new shirt. I walk downstairs to Marceline, who is playing games on BMO. She hears me walk in.

"Want to play with me Finn?" She says with a seductive tone.

"Uhhh," is all I manage to say.

"You're so adorable when you're flustered Finn," she says with a small laugh.

I stand there red faced, like an idiot. Marcy throws a controller at me.

"Come on Finn, sit down and play," she orders.

I sit next to her and play, but I am distracted by my thoughts, 'I think I'll pay PB a visit, I want to know about that tree.'

***One hour, and 17 losses later***

"Marcy I'm tired," I yawn.

"Let's go to sleep then," she says.

We walk upstairs. I go to the bathroom to change into my pajamas, while Marcy changes in the room.

"Finn I'm done you can come in now!" She yells.

I walk back into the room to find Marceline in my bed waiting for me. I climb in and pull the covers over us.

"Night Marcy," I mumble tiredly.

"Goodnight Finn."

* * *

**So that was the latest chapter. Tell me what you liked or didn't like. Sorry it took so long to put out. Latets,**

**TheSeventhOfNine **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, it's been a while since I've updated, and it's probably gonna be a while until I update again, so sorry about that. I have been having some problems at home, and it's really been making writing difficult. I'll keep writing at every chance I get, but I cant promise any update schedule.**

* * *

**Something More Ch.9**

**Finn's pov**

I wake up to find myself laying on a cold, black stone floor, with Marceline lying a few feet away. I move over to her.

"Marcy wake up," I say, my voice is coarse.

She shifts and sits up, confusedly looking around at our strange surroundings. She rubs her eyes, as if they were wrong. She looks around again, and is still confused.

"Where are we? What happened?" she asks.

"I don't know. I remember that we went to bed at home, and then we just appeared here. I don't know what happened," I tell her.

There are windows above us. I nudge Marceline.

"Hey, you think we can get out through there?" I ask pointing at the windows.

She flies up to take a closer look. She kicks at them a little. She then tries to cut through with her ax bass. She is still unable to even scratch them. She morphs into her giant bat monster form, and even that cannot break through the glass. She changes back and floats down to me. She huffs, and sits down on the floor. I sit down next to her.

Suddenly a booming voice echoes throughout the room, "SEVEN TRIALS YOU SHALL FACE, SEVEN LEFT MAKE HASTE,FOR IF YOU ARE LATE, YOU SHALL MEET A TERRIBLE FATE." The voice resonates loudly and the room rumbles, a few seconds later it stops.

The wall on the other side of the room shimmers, and a door appears. Marceline and I look at each other.

"Finn I'm confused," she says to me.

"I guess we should just go forward, you heard the voice," I say.

"But Finn, you don't have a sword," she points out.

She's right, my sword and backpack are nowhere to be seen. I sigh.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to use my fists," I say.

We walk towards the door. As we approach, the door shines blindingly bright, then it disappears. The light focuses together, then shoots to my right arm. Its burning hot. I let out a scream and fall to the ground in pain. Marceline runs to my side.

"Finn what's happening to you?!" She screams out.

The light dies out, and so does the pain. Marceline instantly bear hugs me. I hug her tightly. My body is shaking, and I can't feel my arm. Suddenly a voice speaks in my mind.

"Last child of humanity, the King's Wrath has chosen you, use the gift as you see fit. Be warned, nothing comes without a price," the voice fades out of my mind.

"Marcy did you hear that?" I ask.

She looks at me with a confused expression.

"Hear what Finn?" She asks.

"That voice, the one that called me the last child of humanity?" I ask her.

"No, I didn't hear anything," she looks at me worriedly.

"Oh well, lets not worry about it," I say.

She nods and helps me up off the floor. My body is still trembling, by my arm is starting to regain feeling. On closer inspection, there are faint lines running the length of my arm, focusing on each fingertip and palm. I look at Marcy.

"I can stand, you ready to go?" I question her.

She nods. We walk towards the door. Just before we walk in, she stops.

"What's wrong," I ask.

"I'm getting a weird feeling about this," she mumbles nervously.

I grab her hand. She looks at me.

"Let's go," I say.

She nods and we walk through the doorway. A voice resonates throughout the room.

"YOUR CHALLENGE APPROACHES, BE WARNED FOR THIS IS A BATTLE OF BOTH WIT AND STRENGTH, YOUR ABILITIES WILL BE TESTED," the voice fades out.

Marcy and I catch each other's gaze. We start walking forward into the room. The room is strange, it looks like different walls from different buildings were fused together to make them. We walk a bit more, and the room opens up into a huge space.

"Woah this place is huge, the tree house could fit in here," I say.

Marceline nudges me and points to the other end of the room, where a figure is standing. It walks to the center of the room. It's wearing silver armor over grey clothes with a blood red cloak. It wields a weapon, a large double sided ax.

It only says two words,"Fight me."

I suddenly get a vision of a man sitting in a throne. He looks at be, he seems bored but slightly amused.

"I am the first King. Use my wrath, become the King, call forth my wrath to vanquish your enemies," he says.

The vision ends.

"Huh, I guess no time passed," I say to myself.

Marcy glances at me with a strange expression, she heard me. I look back to the figure in the middle of the room. It hasn't moved, but it's ax is still pointed towards us.

"It wants us to make the first move," Marceline states.

I nod, and like an idiot, I charged the figure. It prepares to swing at me, but I am picked up by Marceline before either of us get close, she carries me back to the edge of the room; the figure moves back to the center of the room.

"Finn you idiot, we need a plan to fight this guy. He's obviously powerful, and he saw right through your charge," she points out.

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right. What are we gonna do then?" I ask.

"We can try attacking him from both sides," she suggests.

I nod. We both run at the warrior from two different sides. He blocks Marcy's ax bass with his, and he fires an orb of energy out of his other hand at me that launches me into the back wall of the room. Marceline flies to me.

"Finn are you ok?" She asks worriedly.

"Yeah, just a bruise, I'll be fine, I think," I say.

I remember the King's words, and suddenly new words come to me, I say them out loud.

"Wrath of kings past, O mighty power, I call forth the blade whose strength brought the downfall of empires, Kingsbane, come forth and vanquish thy enemy!" I yell.

Marceline is looking at me like I've gone insane. My arm begins to glow, the lines glow a bright gold. The light dies down, and in my hand is Kingsbane. Its blade is pure white, and double edged, the hilt is gold with a leather grip that seems to have been made for my hand. I give it a test swing. It is perfectly balanced. I grin.

"Lets try this thing out," I say.

"W-wait Finn, how did you do that?" Marceline asks just before I run at the figure.

"Tell you later," I respond.

She shrugs and gets ready to charge.

"Lets do this," we say in unison.

We both run at the armor dude, and we split up at the last second and attack him from both sides. Our weapons bounce right off of his armor.

"Finn, he's wearing thick, heavy armor, we can't cut through it," Marceline yells to me.

"What do we do then?" I ask.

The armor dude decides he wants to attack me, so I'm immediately on the defensive. Marceline flies upwards.

"Finn keep him busy for a while, give me time to figure out how to take him out," she says.

"Ok, but hurry!" I yell as I'm being knocked back a few feet from the armor dude's ax.

Armor dude starts charging energy in his hand, he lobs it at me. Without thinking, I swing my sword at it and it absorbs the energy, and the blade starts glowing a little. I swing back at him and the same energy shoots back into him. He's stunned, I run up and stab his right leg behind the knee through a chink in the armor. He roars in pain. Marceline comes charging in, and swipes at his left hand with her claws. One of the fingers of his gauntlet falls off, exposing his skin. Its a strange green color. He roars and we are thrown back by a large force. Marceline is back up almost instantly, while I take a bit longer to get up. The armor dude holds his ax above his head and splits it down the middle into two axes.

"Well crap," I say.

I run at him again, slicing at his exposed hand. I hardly have time to jump away when he swings his other ax at me. I jump back, and Marceline charges in. She is using her claws to attack, and it looks like it's working well. I have an idea.

"Marceline keep him busy!" I yell.

I sneak around to his back, without entering his circle. When I'm directly behind him, I charge while holding Kingsbane slightly off to the side. He notices me, but too late because I throw a bolt of charged up energy from Kingsbane right onto the center of his back. He freezes.

"Marceline rip him to shreds, he's stunned!" I yell.

"Okay!" She yells back as she readies her claws.

Marceline starts tearing into him while I work on charging Kingsbane again. Armor dude starts to get up, another huge force pushing Marceline and me back to the wall.

"His armor is shredded, and if we land one good hit, he's done for," Marcy says.

I nod. I ready Kingsbane and Marceline readies her claws. We charge in at armor dude. He blocks both of our charges and starts to go on the offensive. He comes at me relentlessly, hardly giving me any time to react. While he's attacking me, he's also holding off Marceline's claws. He keeps swinging his ax, and his swings are getting faster and more powerful. He swings again, and I block, but it sends me flying across the room. I hit the wall, hard. I force myself to get up even through I'm at my limit. Kingsbane starts to glow blue, instead of its usual gold. The word 'Wrath' appears on the blade. I charge at armor dude, and swing.

"Wrath," I yell at the top of my lungs.

As our weapons connect in one final test of power, Kingsbane releases a massive pulse of energy, and the room is enveloped in a blinding sapphire light. The light dies down, and armor dude is still standing.

"You were a worthy opponent, continue on your path and you shall achieve greatness," armor dude says.

He turns grey, and disintegrates into a pile of ash. Marceline runs towards me, and wraps me in a crushing hug.

"Finn, you did it!" She exclaims happily.

"No, we did it, together," I say.

She beams at me and hugs me tighter. I am exhausted, my body is completely out of energy.

"Hey Marcy, I'm gonna pass out," I say, just before my vision falters, and the world fades to black.

* * *

**It was a little plot twist. Just a little one. Ok, just kidding it was a ridiculous plot twist. Oh, they go to bed all nice and cozy and safe, then BAM! They are sucked into the seven trials. Can they beat all seven? maybe. Will we find out how they got there? probably. Will we learn more about Finn's new power? I have no idea. All will probably be revealed. (maybe) Laters,**

**-TheSeventhOfNine**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the next chapter, and I really hope that it's good enough. I think last chapter I said that I was having at home problems or something along those lines. Well, they got worse and I ended up in the hospital with a suicide note, and I lost all motivation to write or do anything pretty much. If anybody's still reading my rant here, I'm doing a lot better now. Anyhow, enough about my issues. I got this chapter out because I know how much waiting for fanfics to update sucks. Like seriously, it's the worst part about reading them. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Marceline's pov**

* * *

"Hey Marcy, I'm gonna pass out," Finn says to me as his legs give out.

I catch him just before he hits the ground. He's snoring.

"Finn you moron, you pushed yourself too much," I say to the sleeping boy in my arms.

A chest appears in the center of the room. I lay Finn up against a wall and float over to the chest. I examine every inch of the outside. I check the chest for any traps. I find none, so I open it. Inside it I find...food?

"Food? Why do I need...oh...it must be for Finn. Hahaha Jeez, for some evil dungeon, you sure are a softie, I mean what kind of dungeon feeds it's explorers?" I say to nobody in particular. I decide to suck the red out of the apple that was in the chest. I float back to Finn. He's still out cold, he hasn't moved an inch.

'He looks cute when he sleeps' I think to myself.

I stare at him for a while.

"If only I could tell you how I feel, but that road is a false paradise. A bright path with a dark ending. I'll only get hurt in the end. And it's selfish of me to make you walk down my path, you'd never enjoy the sun again, you couldn't be an adventurer. I couldn't do that to you," I whisper.

I run my fingers through his hair. It's really soft. I brush his golden locks out of his face. He looks so much older and more mature than when I first met him. I remember the time when I kicked him and Jake out of the tree house. I chuckle.

"I wish we could be together Finn, but I know that's impossible. One day you'll die, and I'll be stuck here, wishing that I had turned you. I can't do that. I won't go through that torture again. If you die on me Finn, I don't know what I'd do. Anyways, you probably like Bonnie of that crazy flame chick still," I say sadly.

I pull Finn into my chest, and lean back up against the wall so he is sort of resting on me. I smile mischievously.

"Oh I'm going to tease you so much when you wake up after using my chest as your pillow," I say with a smirk.

* * *

**Finn's pov**

* * *

***Inside Finn's dream***

I wake up in the King's chamber. He's staring at me with an extremely bored expression.

"Finally you come here. It took you much too long to kill your enemy. I'm disappointed," he says.

I feel insulted and angry.

"I just killed that thing that was a crazy good fighter and you're disappointed, I don't even know you and you're putting me down, which pisses me off even more!" I yell at him.

He smiles, and laughs, it's a sound that I never thought someone like him could make. It's deep and it rumbles through the room like thunder.

"Oh that's perfect, you're quick to anger. You're just like I was when I was young. You have promise," he says.

"Yeah whatever," I say.

I turn my back on him and refuse to look at him.

"Finn, I must warn you. You have my wrath. You will be quick to anger and it may cause you to hurt those close to you," he says, almost as if he is speaking from experience.

I turn around and look at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"I am a killer, I've destroyed entire empires, killed men, women, and children. I have obliterated immortals. One could say that I am cruel. However, I am not so cruel as to not give warnings, especially one that could prevent a mistake that you will regret for eternity," he says sternly.

I just stare at him, I'm at a loss for words.

"Good luck Finn the human, I have high hopes for you," he says with a certain finality that means my audience with him is over.

The room brightens until it looks like I'm staring into the sun, and I pass out.

* * *

**Marceline's pov**

* * *

Finn shifts, and I get excited to mess with him. His eyes open, and he doesn't seem to notice where he's laying.

"Marcy, where did you find a pillow?" he asks.

"What pillow Finn?" I ask innocently.

"The one I'm-" he stops as he turns his face towards me and finally figures out where he's laying.

He jumps back, his face is redder than ever.

"M-m-Marceline why w-was I sleeping on your c-chest?" Finn stutters out.

"Were you comfortable Finn?" I say.

He tries to say something but he gets too embarrassed.

"Are they big enough for you Finn?" I say while posing seductively.

He looks like he's about to die of embarrassment.

"I'm just messing with you," I say.

He glares at me and turns around. He's pouting. I decide to float over to the chest in the middle of the room. I grab some food, and float back to Finn.

"Hey Finny, look what I got, food," I say in a sing song voice.

He turns and glances at me. He turns back around.

"Come on Finn, you have to eat. Stop being so stubborn," I say.

"Fine," he sighs.

He turns around and starts to eat. I watch him.

"How long was I out?" He asks.

"I'm not sure, there's no way to tell time here. Maybe for like an hour," I answer.

"Oh ok," he replies.

"What do you think the next trial will be?" I ask.

He thinks for a while.

"I have no idea. I hope that it's gonna be easier than this one," he sighs.

"I hope so too," I say.

We sit there for a while. I get bored and use one of my claws to scratch a drawing into the ground. The ground is not a very good drawing canvas, so I go and scoop up some charcoal from a burned out torch on one of the walls. I go to a marble area on one of the walls and begin to draw. I notice that Finn fell asleep again, so I decide to take my time drawing.

***A few hours later***

I finish my drawing just as Finn walks up behind me.

"Marcy that's amazing, I didn't know you could draw like that," he says in awe.

He then notices what the charcoal sketch is about. It shows the moment when Finn used his new sword to destroy armor dude.

"Is that the final blow?" He asks.

"Yup. I drew you defeating armor dude," I say.

"It's awesome, I wish we could take it with us," he says.

I blush a little.

"It's not that good," I say.

Finn grabs my shoulders and turns me around. I am suddenly staring into his mismatched blue and green eyes.

"You're an amazing artist Marcy, and I won't let you think otherwise," he says sincerely.

I blush and look away.

"Thanks," I say softly.

We walk towards the door leading to the next trial. The door glows brightly and disappears, the light once again gathers on Finn's arm. He doesn't fall to the ground this time. I look at him, he seems determined to not pass out.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

The light dies down, and Finn looks relaxed.

"Yup. You ready to beat whatever comes next?" He asks.

I nod. 'In all reality, being stuck with the guy I like here isn't so bad. I mean, it could have been worse. He's so cute when he's determined,' I think to myself.

"Let's go," I say.

He nods, and we both walk through the door.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and I'm even open to suggestions for future stuff. Laters,**

**-TheSeventhOfNine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the chapter 11. I'm sorry it took me ages, it's been hard to write because I've been really busy. I took a road trip across the country and yeah. Anyways, tell me what you liked didn't like or want to see.**

* * *

**Something More Ch.11**

**Marceline's pov**

We walk through the door and through a long corridor. We reach the end and enter a new room or it seems to be a room. It's a forest as far as the eye can see. I float up to see if I can find the end of it, and I can't see any walls.

"Finn this room is huge, I cant tell where it ends, how are we going to find the other door? What if we get lost?" I ask in a panic.

Finn doesn't answer, he's staring at me with a surprised expression.

"Marcy, you're not burning into a pile of ash," he states slowly.

"Uhhh no...I'm not," I say.

I am confused, and Finn is making no sense.

"But Marcy, look," he points up,"you're standing out in sunlight."

I look up, and the sun is there. I look at my pale arms in the sun's glow.

"Woah that's so weird," I mumble.

I walk around. I can't remember the last time I felt the sun's warmth. Finn smiles at me.

"Should we start looking for the other door?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's go," I answer.

We start walking forward into the forest. Finn is walking besides me, our arms are brushing against each other. It makes me smile.

"The sun feels so nice," I say to break the silence.

Finn smirks at me.

"What?" I ask.

He starts laughing.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"It's like you're an exited child who just found a new favorite toy," Finn says.

I blush and look away. He chuckles. We keep walking and I notice that Finn isn't right next to me anymore. I look behind me and I see him wrapping some sort of strange seed in a cloth and shoving it in his bag.

"What was that Finn?" I ask.

"Uhhhhhh...nothing," he answers slowly.

"Sure, yeah like I believe that," I say.

"Whatever," he responds and looks away.

I decide to drop the matter. We keep walking. I look around. There are flowers of all colors along the pathway. There are red, yellow, purple, black, silver, and a whole bunch of other colors with stupid names like salmon. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Finn.

"Wha-" I start to say.

"Don't speak, and close your eyes," he says.

I feel something brush against my ear.

"Ok, open your eyes," he says happily.

I open them, and I reach up to feel my ear, and it seems that Finn picked a flower and put it in my hair.

"It was blood red and different from the others and it kind of reminded me of you and-" he says.

I interrupt him with a kiss on the cheek. He blushes.

"Thanks Finn, that was really sweet of you," I say.

He smiles. We keep walking. The sun starts to set. Finn looks at me with a worried expression.

"Hey Marcy, what the heck are we gonna do while it's night?" He asks.

"I don't know. I know you can't see well at night. Maybe we'll camp it out," I say.

Suddenly an unnatural roar is heard from all directions around us.

"What the hell was that?" Finn asks.

A figure runs out of the trees and charges at me. Before I can react, Finn summons Kingsbane and stabs the creature in the head. I walk towards it to take a closer look. Its body resembles a humans, but its too tall, the fingers are way too long. It also has sharp fangs instead of normal human teeth.

"Marcy, we gotta go!" Finn yells.

He points to the trees where the first thing came from, and there are a ton of them getting ready to charge. I scoop Finn into my arms, and take off above the trees.

"WHEN THE SUN'S LIGHT DIES, THEY BEGIN TO RISE. YOU MUST SURVIVE THE DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT, FOR THE DOOR SHALL APPEAR AT FIRST LIGHT," a voice resonates throughout the room.

"How the hell are we going to survive the night, I can't fly all crazy like this forever you know," I say.

"Look for somewhere high up, so we can just kick them down," Finn says.

I spot a small cave on a cliff, and it looks like a pretty far drop down. I fly us over and set Finn down. He immediately resummons Kingsbane.

"Well, I guess we gotta camp it out, hopefully they didn't see us come up here. Whatever you do, dont make noise," I whisper to Finn.

"Ok," he whispers back.

I peek out over the ledge, and I see one of the things.

"Marcy, what are these things?" Finn asks.

"I don't know, probably some form of mutant humanoid or something. But whatever they are they're freaking vicious," I say quietly.

Finn nods.

"Marcy, if those guys come up here for us, if something happens to me, I want you to turn invisible and get out of here," Finn says.

"Finn what the hell! There's no way I would leave you behind!" I whisper-shout at him.

He just stares at me.

"Finn put away Kingsbane it's giving off too much light," I say.

"Oh, right. Dismissed," Finn says softly.

Kingsbane disappears and the light fades. Finn sits back against the cave wall and relaxes.

"How can you relax in a time like this?" I ask.

"Well, since they don't know that we're up here, and we have a while until sunrise, I figured that I may as well kick back and save my energy," he answers.

"You have a point. Mind if I join you?" I ask.

Finn motions for me to sit next to him. I sit so that our sides are pressed up against each other. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Marcy, what did the sun feel like for you?" Finn asks suddenly.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to ask that. Uhhhh, it was warm, like super warm and everything was all bright and colorful," I say.

"This room is your false paradise," Finn says.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Well, you could go out in the sun's light for the first time in forever, but then it turned into a nightmare, and you still can't feel the sun outside of this room," Finn says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But it was nice while it lasted," I say.

We sit in silence for a while, it's a comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as it can be with a bunch of strange creatures below us. Finn gets up and walks around the cave examining the walls.

"Hey Marcy, come over here," Finn says.

I get up and walk over to him.

"There's writing scratched onto the wall right here, what does it say?" Finn asks.

"Finn, you can't read?" I ask, surprised.

"No I'm an adventurer and I don't need to know how to read," he says defensively with a slight blush.

He's so adorable when he's embarrassed. I walk over to the wall and start to read aloud.

"For anyone reading this, get out of here now. The natives swarm this area as soon as the sun starts to rise. They seem to back off when I shine my flashlight at them, but I don't know how much juice is left in my batteries. As soon as the sun rises, a building appears in the distance, but they're all over there too. As soon as one senses me, they all swarm around. I fear I don't have much time left, goodbye and good luck. -Jason," I read the writing.

"Marcy we gotta go now!" Finn yells.

I jump, startled by how loud he's being.

"Finn stop yelling or they'll hear us," I say in a whisper-yell.

He points out of the cave.

"Look," he says.

I look out of the cave, and see that the horizon is starting to show signs of approaching sunrise.

"Let's go," he says.

I nod. I grab him and take off out of the cave. Finn points to my left, and I see that a building. A skyscraper is starting to appear, slowly fading into existence, from a simple mirage to a real building.

"I guess that's where we have to go," I say.

Finn nods. I fly us in that direction. As we start to get close, my body feels really heavy. I start losing altitude.

"Finn...I...cant stay...up here...much longer," I say through clenched teeth.

"Alright put us down here then, we'll fight our way inside it," Finn says.

I nod, and descend to the forest floor. We are close to the building, maybe a 30 second sprint away. I fall to the ground, exhausted from fighting to stay in the air.

"Marcy get on my back, I'll get us through," Finn says in a commanding voice.

He faces away from me, and I climb onto his back. He summons Kingsbane and starts to run. It surprises me that he can still run fast while carrying me, he's gotten a lot stronger over the years. We get to the door of the building quickly, but the door has some sort of pentagonal pattern lock on it. Suddenly there is a screech from behind us. Finn puts me down.

"Marcy try to figure out the door, I'll handle them," he says as he points Kingsbane at a native. He walks towards it and decapitates it in one swing. I turn to the door and start fiddling with the lock. I tap it and one corner lights up. I tap it, then it lights up again, along with another one. I look at it skeptically. I press the two corners in the order that they lighted up. This time, the first two, and then a third corner lights up.

"Simon Says. You've gotta be kidding me, this whole demented forest and the lock is a fucking children's toy? What the hell," I say in a rage.

I look over my shoulder just in time to see him shove Kingsbane through the heart of a native. With newfound determination, I try the lock again.

"Marcy if you could hurry it up a little that would be great," Finn yells to me.

"I'm trying my best!" I yell back.

I think the lock it spitting out a 50 combo sequence at me, I hope that it is the last one. I quickly press all the corners in order after the pattern is shown to me. I press the top corner, the last one, and the whole lock lights up. It spins, and splits in half.

"Hah! You piece of crap I am victorious!" I say smugly.

I look over to Finn and see that he is surrounded by a pile of bodies, and a large puddle of blood.

"Finn it's open get in here!" I yell.

Finn sprints past me and pulls me inside. He walks up to a wall, and slides down it to the floor.

"I'm exhausted, I must have killed at least 70 of those freaks," he says.

"Hey Finn lets go in one of these rooms, its not safe here," I say as I point at the natives creeping closer to the door.

"Ok," he says.

I help him up and we walk to a room down the hallway. There are two black leather couches inside, along with a desk, chair, and a file cabinet.

"Finn, help me block the door," I say.

He gets up and helps me move the file cabinet in front of the door. I brush my hands off and I notice that my clothes are in tatters and so are his. I see a closet in the room.

'I wonder if there are any clothes in there,' I think.

I open the closet and see a few dresses and couple suits. It's a walk in closet with lights and a full length mirror.

"Hey Finn, I'm going to change in here, no peeking," I say mischievously.

I wink at him and I close the door behind me. I grab a black dress and try it on.

"Jeez this girl must have been flat as a board its so tight," I groan.

I take it off. I look at a few other dresses until I settle on a black dress that shows off my curves. It's a slim fitting shin length dress with a wide neckline that shows my shoulders. I see a pair of black flats and I put them on. I walk over to the mirror to check myself out.

"Damn I look good," I say confidently, "I bet Finn's gonna love it."

I get nervous at the thought of Finn seeing me dressed up like this. Its a large difference from the clothes I usually wear. I walk to the door and take a deep breath. I exhale, open the door, and walk out to Finn. He didn't hear the door open.

"Finn I'm done," I say.

He turns around and his eyes widen.

"Do you...do you like it?" I ask nervously.

"Marceline you look beautiful," he says.

I blush. I pull him towards the closet.

"Th-there are so-some suits in there. Get ch-changed," I stutter out flustered by his compliment.

I push him through the doorway and close the door behind him. I walk to the couch and start thinking about my feelings for Finn.

'Why did I get so flustered when he called me beautiful. I mean, guys have said that before but I've never felt like this. Every time he says something like that my heart flutters and my chest feels tight. I know I've had a small crush on him for a while, but it never felt like this. What is this feeling called? I feel warm and at peace every time he touches me, and I'm always worried when he's out battling something or other. What is this I am feeling?' I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear the closet door open.

Finn walks out towards me and I drool a little bit. I quickly wipe my mouth.

"Finn you look hot," I say.

He blushes crimson red. He walks to me.

"Forgive me," he says.

I am confused. He crouches down by my legs, and rips a slit in my dress all the way up my leg, stopping at my upper thigh. I blush redder than ever.

"FINN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yell.

He jumps up quickly

"Sorry I just thought you couldn't move very well in it because it fit you so tightly and I-" he says before i interrupt him with a kiss.

I kiss Finn, not on his cheek but on the lips.

"Thanks Finn," I say.

He is sputtering words, unable to form coherent thoughts. I giggle. I walk to the mini fridge in the office. I open it and find nothing. I sigh. I check the desk drawers for anything. I find a pack of starburst and a bag of chips. I check the cabinet on the other side of the room and I find a bottle of water and a jar of pickles. I gather all the food together and bring it over to Finn.

"Finn, I found some food if you're hungry. I don't know if its any good though," I say.

He smiles and pats my head.

"It's the thought that counts, so thanks," he says.

I smile. He opens the bag of chips. I stare at him as he eats one.

"Wow, it's surprisingly not stale," he says.

I smile. He eats the rest of the bag, chokes down the pickles, and opens the starburst pack. He pulls out a red one.

"Marcy you need to eat too," he says, handing me the red candy.

He rips open the pack all the way and gathers the red and pink ones together. He hands them to me.

"I figured since pink is light red you could eat it," he says.

"You're right, I can eat both red and pink. Thanks Finn," I say happily.

After we finish eating, we rest for a while.

"Hey Finn, do you think were going to have to fight a bunch of those freaks to get to the rooftop?" I ask.

"Yeah, probably," he sighs.

"Let's rest for a while, we're both going to need to be at our best if we want to get through this," I say.

We both go and relax on one of the couches. I sit back and relax. Finn summons Kingsbane and starts fiddling with it. He looks like he is meditating so I decide not to bother him. I close my eyes, and try to forget these past few days, they haven't been very pleasant. I start daydreaming about me and Finn. Suddenly, I feel a pair of lips press against mine. My eyes shoot open to see Finn kissing me. I kiss back, and his body relaxes a little. Our kiss is long, and it is getting more and more intense. At this point, we are making out. I run my hands through his hair, and hold on to the back of his neck. One of his hands finds its way to my cheek and caresses it while the other is holding my hip. My thoughts are running wild.

'HE FINALLY KISSED ME! Oh my glob I've wanted him to be the one to start the kiss. This isn't like the little peck from earlier, this is a real freaking kiss I never want this moment to end,' I'm screaming with excitement in my head.

Our kiss ends when Finn pulls back. He's out of breath, and even though I don't really need to breathe, I'm panting.

"That felt...right," Finn says after a while.

I can't stop smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Marcy, I think I like you, I like like you, a lot," Finn says.

I hug him tightly.

"Me too Finn. I like like you a lot too," I say happily.

Marcy...can't...breathe" he chokes out.

I immediately release him from my super tight hug. He gasps and starts coughing while his lungs take in the much needed oxygen. He gets up after a while.

"You ready to head out?" He asks.

"Yup," I say.

"Let's go," he says as he kicks down the file cabinet and walks out of the room.

* * *

**So that was the chapter. I hope it was entertaining. Laters,**

**TheSeventhOfNine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I'm finally back. And the reason I'm updating this was because i received one of the funniest reviews of chapter 11 made by a guest.**

**"**YUS! They kissed! UPDATE SOON OR I WILL STAB YOU!**" **

**Whoever you are, you are the best. I was laughing so hard while I was finishing this chapter because of that review. But seriously, let's not make this a thing. Death threats don't equal updates. I think I've spoken enough, so here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Something More Ch.12**

**Finn's pov**

I open the door and walk out of the room. My thoughts are running wild.

'Oh glob I can't believe I just did that. I just kissed Marceline the freaking vampire queen. I FREAKING KISSED HER! What do I do now? What do I do?,' I am brought out of my thoughts by Marcy's voice.

"Finn, come on, let's go we have freaks to kill," she says.

I nod and walk through the hallway and find the door that leads to the stairs. I push open the door, and walk through.

"Ugh, why are there so many stairs," I sigh in exasperation.

Marcy giggles.

"Sucks for you, I can float right up them," she says smugly.

"How come you can float now, but you couldn't outside?" I ask.

"I don't know. There's no force pulling me down in here like there was outside," she responds.

We continue up the stairs. After a while, we reach the top of the staircase, a sign next to the door says '30th floor'. I quietly open the door leading out of the stair too and peek out. I see about 7 of the natives wandering around. I turn to Marcy.

"There's 7 of them out there, we got this. You ready?" I ask.

She nods. I slam open the door to get their attention. It works, and they charge us. I hold out my arm, and as the first native gets within 5 feet of me, I summon Kingsbane and the native impales itself.

"What a moron," I chuckle.

Marcy extends her claws, and decapitates the next one. The remaining 5 are getting close. I turn to Marcy.

"Marcy, throw me at them," I say.

"What the hell Finn?! Why would I throw you at them? They'd rip you up!" She yells at me.

"JUST THROW ME!" I yell back.

She growls. She picks me up and throws me. I use a new skill that I got after the last fight with armor dude. As I approach them, I start charging Kingsbane's energy. The blade pulses when charged and in the split second before I hit them I release the energy only on one side of the blade causing me to spin violently. My blade collides and shreds each native, stopping them all in their tracks. I crash into the floor and the wind is knocked out of me. Marcy rushes over to me.

"Finn what the hell is wrong with you! That was way too reckless!" She yells at me.

I get up after I catch my breath. I must have hit the ground harder than I thought because my arm feels pretty stiff.

"How were you even able to spin that fast?" She asks.

"Remember after we beat armor dude the light went on my arm again? Well, the first time I got the ability to summon Kingsbane and this time I got the ability to release energy in a focused area, so I used that to make me spin," I say.

"Oh," she replies.

We walk down a hallway, following signs for the rooftop access. As I am about to walk through a crossing between two hallways, Marcy suddenly pulls me back and motions for me to crouch. She looks around the corner and snaps her head back quickly. She takes a second look. She looks at me and pushes me towards the corner, telling me to take a look. All I can think when I see what's around the corner is 'well, shit'. It's several natives, but these ones are even more mutated than the other ones. They are much taller than me, they have long arms with large hands and thin fingers tipped with claws that could shred me to bits. Their faces are horrifying, their mouth takes up the majority of their head and they have a single bloodshot eye. In other words, I don't want to go anywhere near these things. I turn to Marcy.

"Hey, can you fly us across the hallway so they don't hear us walking?" I ask.

She responds by picking me up and floating slowly through the hall. We are almost across when something falls out of my bag, and crashes to the ground. It was a rock that I wanted to skip in a river. The tall ones' heads all turn rapidly towards us and they let out an unearthly scream. They start to chase us. Marcy puts me down and we run as fast as we can.

"Finn look, rooftop access straight ahead!" She yells as we pass a sign.

She points to a door about 40 feet away. The tall ones are catching up, I shoot several blasts of energy from Kingsbane back over my shoulder. One connects and puts a hole in the creature's chest. The rest keep coming. I smash into the door so hard that it flies off its hinges. We run up the stairs while I keep firing energy blasts behind me. We get to the roof, and my heart sinks. There's about 40 of the normal natives, and around 13 of the tall ones. My breathing starts to become rapid, and I feel immensely angry. Kingsbane seems to glow brighter as I get more and more enraged. Marceline says something but I can't hear her over the storm of thoughts in my head.

'I should kill them all. Every last one of them. I'll make sure the last thing they see is me. I swear I'm going to rip them to pieces,' I say over and over in my mind.

I really feel like killing them. Marcy backs away because Kingsbane is starting to emit a very harsh light. Suddenly my vision is tinged white, and I move towards the natives at a slow walk.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" I roar.

I wade into the natives slashing left and right, unleashing energy pulses that vaporize them on contact. None of them can even touch me. I swing in front of me, decapitating one, and I stab backwards, impaling another. I unleash a rotation, cutting several in half. One of the tall ones runs at me. I sidestep and swing upwards, slicing it through the middle. I feel my body complaining with all the energy I've been using, but I ignore the feeling and keep killing. I jump on the head of one, and ram my sword through the throat of a tall one, I pull my sword out of it in midair and stab downwards, killing the one I jump off. My mind goes on autopilot. Stab, slash, sidestep, rotation, stab. There is only one tall one left and about 10 of the normal ones. The tall one charges at the smaller ones, and it consumes them, making itself mutate further. Two more long arms sprout from its back, its head splits down the middle and two are formed from the halves. Just the sight of it sends me into a fit of rage. Kingsbane glows even brighter. The creature charges at me, and I stand my ground, until the last moment. I jump aside, and cut off one of its hands. It screams at me and starts circling me, trying to find my weak point. It charges again and manages to slash my left arm before I manage to jump aside and stab one of its hands. I completely lose control. I run at I screaming, it readies its arms to swing at me, I raise my sword and block both hits and absorbing the shock; cracks start to form in the concrete around me. I unleash a rotation and chop both legs in half. I jump back and it starts scuttling towards me on its remaining limbs, mouth agape and fangs bared. I point Kingsbane at it, and the instant it touches the metal blade, I unleash every bit of energy I have in a massive explosion blasting the monster to pieces.

**Marceline's pov**

Finn completely decimated the hoard of creeps. He obliterates the last one, and all I can do is stare at him in shock. I never knew Finn was capable of this kind of destruction. His head snaps towards me. He starts his slow walk towards me with his sword held out to his side. As he gets closer, I see that his eyes are bright white instead of their normal mismatched blue and green.

"Finn how the hell did you kill all of them without a single scratch on you?" I ask incredulously.

He raises his sword and swings at me, I quickly jump out of the way.

"Finn what are you doing!?" I scream at him.

He releases a huge wave of energy, knocking me off my feet, I quickly get back up. What am I going to do? I don't think even I could fight him in this state.

"Finn stop, please stop!" I yell.

He swings at me again and his sword grazes my arm. He looks confused for a moment. He shakes his head, and continues his advance towards me. He swings again, I manage to dodge it. I trip and fall down. Finn stands over me, and I'm paralyzed in fear. He raises his sword over his head, preparing to stab downward. I'm going to die. I close my eyes and get ready for the end.

"Finn, please don't," I say, and I hear his blade slice through the air. A single tear falls from my eye. Nothing happens. I open my eyes and look at Finn. His eyes slowly fade from bright white to their normal color.

**Finn's pov**

My vision finally reruns to normal, and I'm standing above Marcy with my sword about two inches from her chest. A tear falls from her eye. I see a cut on her arm. I did this. I drop my sword to the side and look at my hands in horror. I almost killed Marcy. I feel tears escaping my eyes.

"Marcy, I'm so sorry," I sob.

I fall to my knees. I couldn't control myself. I look at my clothes, they are soaked in blood. My hands are covered in it too. I'm a monster, I just killed everything in sight without a second thought. I'm a monster, all I can do is kill. Oh god I almost killed Marcy. She gets up, and I expect her to fly away from me. Instead, she hugs me. I flinch. How can she hug a monster that just tried to kill her. I need to get away, I can't risk hurting her. Not again.

"Marcy get away, I'll end up hurting you again," I say in between sobs.

She shakes her head.

"Finn, I'm not going anywhere," she says softly.

I can't stop the tears from flowing down my face. She holds me tighter. A light shines upon us. The door materialized in the flash of light. Marceline helps me to my feet.

"Can you walk?" She asks.

I shrug, unsure. I take a step and immediately my knee buckles and i fall to the ground. She helps me back up, and walks with me over to the door.

"Marcy I'm so sorry," I say.

"Finn it wasn't your fault. This power is new to you, and you haven't learned to control it yet. It's sort of like me and my blood-lust. If you would have been near me around 700 years ago, I would have ripped you apart for a snack. If I can control that, you can learn to control your power. You just need time. Now touch the door so we can leave this awful place," she says.

I tap my index finger to the door and once again the light beams down onto my arm. It burns, but I take the pain. I deserve it after what I did. The light fades, and I look at Marcy.

"Thanks Finn," she smiles at me.

How can she smile at me? She guides my exhausted body through the doorway into whatever horrible challenge awaits.

* * *

**How's that for drama? I hope it was good enough, and I'm really sorry that my updates take forever. Even if I don't update for a while, I'll keep writing, so don't you people worry. Tell me what you liked/didn't like. Laters.**

**TheSeventhOfNine **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I hope you guys (and girls) don't hate me for taking forever to write this, I had the worst writer's block of my life. But now that school started and I'm starting to get lazy and procrastinate, I figured i could just write this whenever i don't feel like doing my school work. Anyhow, here's chapter 13. **

* * *

**Something More Ch.13**

**Finn's pov**

We walk through the doorway, I can't see anything but white. The bright light fades and reveals what looks to be a cave. It looks like a long corridor that seems to stretch on forever in front of us. I'm still shaken by what I almost did. How can I live with myself after that?

"Finn, stop beating yourself up, I forgave you already," Marcy says as if she read my thoughts.

"Ok," I say doubtfully.

She stops, turns around, and smashes her lips onto mine. I am completely frozen. I finally unfreeze and return the kiss. She smiles into the kiss before breaking off. She smiles at me.

"Come on Finn," she says cheerfully.

I shake my head, astonished that she could forgive a monster like me. I follow a few steps behind her. She reaches back and grabs my hand.

"Come on Finn, let's go," she says impatiently.

"What's the rush?" I ask her.

"This is the third trial, and I want to hurry up and get through this crap so we can go back home and relax," she says.

"I don't really think walking this fast is going to help either of us," I say.

She sighs keeps walking at the same speed. The cave rumbles.

"YOU HAVE REACHED TRIAL THREE, HERE IN THIS CAVE YOU WILL EXPERIENCE A TEST OF BODY OR MIND. SHOULD YOU BE UNABLE TO CONQUER THEM, YOU SHALL FADE AWAY INTO NOTHINGNESS," the enormous voice resonates through the cavern.

Marcy looks at me with a worried expression.

"Should we keep going?" She asks.

"Uh yeah. You heard the big voice dude, I dont think fading away is one of my top things to do in life," I answer sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes.

"Come on smartass," she says as she drags me forward.

The cave starts to shake, and the ground cracks under our feet. Marcy and I meet eyes.

"Run Finn!" She says what I was thinking.

I run as fast as I possibly can while Marcy is floating next to me. The cave stops shaking, and I feel the ground become solid again. I turn around and look behind me. The cave back in that direction completely vanished.

"So that's what it meant by fading into the void," I say.

Marcy pulls me away from the edge.

"Well I'm not about to let you fall in there, so let's go," she says in a commanding voice.

We walk farther into the cave. I look up at the ceiling and see green crystals embedded into the rock. They glow slightly. I turn off the flashlight we found in the other trial, and Marcy stops suddenly and I walk right into her.

"Finn what the hell! Why'd you turn the light off?" She asks angrily.

"Uhhh look up," I say.

I hear her gasp.

"Woah that's amazing," she says.

The ceiling had more colors than I had originally thought. There are reds and blues and purples and greens, almost every color. It looks like the night sky was trapped down in the cave. I turn the light back on, and Marcy turns to me.

"Hey, turn that back off," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just do it," she says with a roll of her eyes.

I turn off the flashlight again. I feel a pair of lips against mine, Marcy is kissing me under the lights of the stone sky. I deepen the kiss. I feel her hand run through my hair, and I move one hand to her waist and the other to caress the back of her neck. She pulls away after a couple minutes.

"Aww why'd you stop?" I whine.

"Because we have to keep moving Finny. I'll kiss you like that again when we make it to the gate," she says as she winks.

I grab her hand and practically drag her with me.

"Finn what the hell, why are you in such a rush all of a sudden?" She asks.

"I want my kiss," I say.

She giggles and can't seem to stop smiling. We come to a fork in the cave. There's a sign in the middle.

"Hey Marcy what does it say?" I ask.

"To the left you will find a test of the body, to the right, a test of the mind only one person per path," she reads.

"Wait, we have to split up?" I ask.

"I guess so, I really don't want to get separated in a place like this, but we have to. I'll take the mental test because we both know that I'm the smarter one," she says.

"Oh so I'm the idiot swordsman ok then," I say sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes.

"It probably connects later on, so you'd better not keep me waiting Finn," she says bossily.

"Yes ma'am!" I answer jokingly.

I run up and plant a short kiss on her lips, then head over to my side of the fork.

"Don't get hurt," she says with concern in her eyes.

I nod. She walks down her path, and I start walking mine. As soon as I walk about ten feet down my tunnel, the ceiling crumbles behind me, sealing me in.

"Well I guess I can't turn back now," I say to myself.

I keep walking and I hear a hiss behind me. I turn around, and all I can think is 'oh shit'. There's a huge snake about 15 feet away from me. I summon Kingsbane, fire an energy blast, and run for my life. It immediately shoots after me. I've never run so fast in my life. I try to think of a way to beat it. I still haven't figured out what new power I got from the last door, so for now I'm stuck with my old ones. I shoot a pulse at the roof, a few rocks hit the snake, but not enough to do damage. Suddenly time slows around me, I feel the King's voice calling to me.

"No, not now this is a really bad time for a talk man," I say.

"Throw Kingsbane. But this attack takes quite a while to charge up, good luck," he says.

I feel time starting to return to normal. I start charging energy into my arm, preparing my new attack. The snake lunges forward at me, I somehow manage to jump on its fang, jump off, and keep running. I feel Kingsbane start to burn in my hand. I look at it and see it emitting a harsh white light. I jump and turn around, stare the snake dead in the eyes, and throw Kingsbane. It spins toward its target and embeds itself in the snake's head. With a pulse of light, the snake is reduced to a burnt, sizzling carcass. Kingsbane reappears in my hand.

"Phew that was a close one," I say to myself with a sigh.

I continue walking though the cavern. It stars to shake again, and the ground behind me starts to crack. I curse as I start running again. My body is screaming for me to stop running, but I can't. My legs give out, and I go over the edge. It stops rumbling and I catch myself with one hand barely holding the edge. I grab on with my other hand, and struggle to pull myself up. I climb up, and flop onto my back breathing hard from the stress of pulling myself up. I get to my feet, and continue walking. I summon Kingsbane and use its light to illuminate my path. I feel something sharp in my calf. I turn and see a hellhound biting me. I quickly stab downwards with my sword and kill it. I turn around and see several pairs of glowing eyes looking at me. I send out an energy wave with Kingsbane and start running again. I look over my shoulder and see about 13 of them chasing me. I send more energy blasts over my shoulder but only one hits its target.

"Great, only 12 more to go," I groan in exasperation.

I stop and quickly slice through a few more, but one sinks its teeth into my arm. I scream and cut it in half. I start to run. Only a few of them are left. I stop abruptly and one of them runs right into my sword. I quickly jump and use my rotation skill to eliminate the last couple of demon dogs. I tear my suit jacket up and wrap a piece of the cloth over each bite wound from the dogs. I continue my walk, but I'm limping. I don't think I can go much farther. I hope the end of this tunnel is soon. The whole thing starts to shake again.

"For globs sake, give me a damn break," I curse.

I start running as fast as my injured leg will carry me. Out of nowhere, little goblin creatures charge me.

"As if the freaking cave-in wasn't enough, I gotta fight these little shits too?!" I yell in rage.

I swing Kingsbane, wiping out 6 of them in a single blow. They start throwing little spears at me. Most of them bounce off, but a few sink into my skin. I howl and start blasting everything in sight with Kingsbane. My vision is starting to dim. I see a light, it looks like I'm almost at the exit. I run for it, ignoring the goblins. My vision is going black rapidly. My muscles are screaming in pain from overexertion. My sword arm is numb, and I can't feel my left leg at all. I'm almost at the light. Almost there...my vision fades to black and I lose consciousness.

**Marceline's pov**

I walk into my tunnel. I see a figure in front of me. It's...Finn? I run to him.

"Finn? I thought you went in the other tunnel, how are you here?," I ask.

A look of shock appears on his face.

"Marceline why did you do this to me?" He asks.

I look down to see my claws stabbing straight through his torso.

"Oh my glob! Finn no! I didn't mean, Finn, I'm so sorry," I scream.

He doubles over, coughs up a huge amount of blood, and drops to the floor. This can't be happening. No. Finn can't die. His body melts into the floor of the cave.

"Marceline!" I hear Finn's voice calling to me from farther in the cave. Without thinking, I get up and fly towards it as fast as I possibly can. I see Finn on the floor, his body crushed by a boulder. I feel tears running down my eyes. I try to push the boulder. I even turn into my giant bat form and try to move it. I can't.

"It's no use Marceline, you couldn't possibly move this boulder," he says in between coughs.

I turn back to my normal form. I kneel by him. His uncrushed arm hands me a dagger.

"Marceline, please kill me. End my suffering, this pain is too much. Please," he begs me.

He moves my hand with the knife to his neck.

"Please, kill me," he says in a small voice.

"Finn, no I can't. I can't kill you, I can't even live without you! Please Finn! You can't die!" I scream.

"Please Marceline," he asks.

I press the knife to his throat.

"Finn, I'm so sorry," I sob as I push the knife through his throat.

All the air rushes out of his body, his eyes are wide. His body melts into the cave floor again. I killed Finn. Oh my glob I killed Finn! How am I going to live without him. I can't do this. I can't. I hear his voice again.

"Keep walking Marceline," it says.

I force myself to my feet, my entire body is trembling. I slowly start to walk forward. I see a light. I keep walking slowly towards it. I pass through it to find myself in a large room. I look to my left to see a badly injured Finn. I don't run to him this time. He sees me.

"Marcy? Is that you?," he asks.

He gets up and walks towards me.

"Stay back, I can't watch you die again Finn!" I scream at him.

His eyes widen in surprise. A look of confusion takes over his features. He keeps walking towards me. I can't do this. Not again. I'd rather die than see him die again. I raise the knife to my throat.

"Marcy what the hell are you doing?!" He screams at me.

"I'd rather die than see your dead broken form again Finn! I won't kill you, not again!" I scream with tears flowing down my face.

Just as I extend my arms and start to plunge the knife towards my throat, Finn lunges at me and tackles me to the ground. He wrestles the knife from me and throws it across the room. He pins me to the ground.

"Finn get away from me! You'll end up dying again!" I shout.

He kisses me. It's a long kiss. The kind that every girl dreams of. It was soft but not too soft. I feel his hands wipe the tears from my eyes. I slowly stop trembling. He breaks off the kiss.

"I'm not going to die. That was the tunnel's mind game. I'm real. I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he says while staring into my eyes.

I hold him tightly against me.

"Ow, ow ow Marcy be careful I'm covered in stab wounds right now, your hug hurts, ow," he whines.

I don't loosen my grip. I'm not letting him go. Not again. Never again. He is mine.

"Finn...I love you."

* * *

**Oooooo she said those three words. How will Finn react? Will they survive the next trial? (only 4 more to go). I'll probably update at least once per month. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or want to see happen. Laters.**

**-TheSeventhOfNine **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Something More Ch.14**

**Marceline's pov**

"Finn…I love you."

He looks shocked. I close my eyes and prepare for him to reject my feelings.

"Marcy, I though that you would never say that," he says.

He hugs me tightly. I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I knew it. He wouldn't ever say it back, I don't know what I was expecting. Nobody really loves me. He pulls out of the hug and looks me in the eye.

"Marceline Abadeer, I love you," he says.

Oh my glob he said it. I smile with pure joy. I jump hug him, and he falls over sending both of us to the ground. He is laughing. He caresses my cheek and pulls me into the most passionate kiss I've ever had. When he had to take a break to breathe, I feel my lips tingling. I'm kind of disappointed because I didn't want that kiss to end. We lay on the ground in each other's arms for a long time. So long, that Finn falls asleep under me. I drift off after a while of listening to his heartbeat.

I dream of the trial, and Finn dying again. I wake up screaming and crying. Finn's eyes snap open and he sits up and pulls me into his lap. I must have rolled off of him while I was in that nightmare.

"Marcy what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

I shake my head. I'm still too shaken up to speak.

"Was it a bad dream?" he asks.

That's an understatement. I nod my head. He hugs me tighter.

"It's only a dream, they can't hurt you," he says reassuringly.

After a while I finally calm down and can finally make words and form coherent sentences. I look at him, he looks into my eyes.

"Are you ok to talk now?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say quietly.

"Tell me about the dream," he says.

"It wasn't a dream it was a complete nightmare. I had to watch you die again, and i-" I start sobbing, I am unable to finish what I am saying.

He rubs my back in little circles.

"It's going to be alright Marcy. I'm not going to die, I promise," he says.

"You can't break that promise ever, you understand?" I ask desperately.

"I won't break any promises I make," he says.

He hugs me tighter and we sit there for a while, until my breathing returns to normal. He helps me stand up.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

He nods. His stomach grumbles. He looks at me, his face red.

"I guess I'm hungry," he says.

I giggle. He blushes more and looks away to hide his face.

"Let's get you some food so you don't starve, hero," I say jokingly.

We both start looking around for something edible. Finn looks around a pile of rocks while I look for more obvious places because this dungeon loves to give us stuff. Sure enough, I was right and there was a basket sitting in the middle of a corridor. I pick it up and start walking back to Finn.

"Hey Finn! I found food!" I yell happily.

I see him still looking around the same rock pile, jeez he's not the brightest sometimes. He stops looking at the rocks and walks over to me.

"Where did you find that?" he asks.

"Uh on the floor?" I answer dumbly.

He laughs. The sound immediately brings a smile to my face. I love his laugh, it's always so cheerful.

"Are you sure we should be eating from a basket you just so happened to find on the floor?" he says jokingly.

"Shut up Finn, we both know that you're starving," I say while glaring at him.

He laughs and sits on the floor. He motions for me to sit next to him. I sit down and start looking for though the basket. Inside are a few apples, strawberries, some pieces of jerky, bread, cheese, and a jug of some liquid. Not bad for free dungeon food. I immediately go for anything red, and in a few seconds, all the apples and strawberries were gray. Finn looks at me with an amused expression, he's trying not to laugh. He finally starts eating his food. He almost breaks his teeth trying to chew the jerky, I laugh.

"Shut it Marcy, I didn't know it was going to be rock solid," he says.

I laugh and shake my head. He sure is a piece of work. He finishes the food and goes for the mystery liquid inside the jug. He takes a sip and immediately spits it out. I take it from him and smell it, it's water, but it's fizzy. I haven't seen this stuff since the mushroom war.

"Finn that's mineral water, it's totally gross but good for you so drink it," I command.

He wrinkles his nose and drinks the rest. He then lays back on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I ask, "shouldn't we be moving on?"

"Nah, I want to rest. I'm more of a burden when I'm tired so I'm gonna take a nap," he says.

I roll my eyes at his laziness and lay down next to him. He scoots closer so our sides are touching. I roll to face him and he looks in my eyes.

"Marcy you have epic eyes," he says all of a sudden.

"Uh…..what?" I ask with more than a little confusion in my voice.

"Well, they're such a deep shade of red, they sorta look like they're endless. Like I could stare into them all day and just be lost in them," he says.

I look back at his mismatched blue and green eyes. They have a sort of bright light in them, and I can't really get a read on what it is. I smile at him. I lay on my back and look up at the space-like ceiling. I finally relax and my eyes start to close. And that's when the ground started to shake.

"What the hell!" Finn yells.

We're both instantly up on our feet. The cave begins to crumble behind us. Finn says what I am thinking.

"We gotta go. Now," he says.

We start running. The ground is still shaking and up ahead I see a light and I hope that it's an exit.

"Why does the floor always have to fall?" I hear Finn yell.

We've almost reached the end of the tunnel. Only a few more feet to go. We make it through the door and this room seems to not be affected by the earthquakes right outside of it. I scan the room for anything important. On the far side is the door, and standing in between us and it is the biggest dragon I have ever seen.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 14, tell me what you liked, or didn't like. I'm up for suggestions too. I'll have another chapter coming hopefully soon, but you readers know me. I'm not always the best at updating on time. Laters.**

**-TheSeventhOfNine **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back with a new chapter for you all! I'm super stressed with AP classes, college apps, and life in general, but i found time to keep writing. I honestly had a hard time finding my motivation to write, but then I saw one review that pushed me to keep going. I remembered that i left you readers with a cliffhanger, I love doing that by the way, and I couldn't just leave it like that. So here, Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Something More Ch.15**

**Finn's pov**

* * *

I hear Marcy gasp at the size of the dragon. I immediately summon Kingsbane; the bright white sword appears in my hand with a flash of light. The dragon lets out a deafening roar. It stands up and blows fire all over the roof of the cave, I can see the next gate we have to pass through right behind it. Great. I have to kill this huge dragon. The dragon makes a stance that looks like it is about to charge us. I have an idea, and it's possibly the dumbest one I've ever had. I walk towards it with my sword sheathed. It pauses, and cocks its head to the side.

"Finn what the hell are you doing?" Marcy shrieks.

"I got this don't worry," I say not too sure of myself.

"Hey dragon dude, can you speak?" I yell out to it.

It seems to be grinning at me.

"You are the first in a long time to ask me something like that. Most charge blindly ahead and don't live to tell the tale," it says in a booming voice.

I turn and smirk at Marcy.

"Told you so," I say.

She glares at me. I wink then turn my attention back to the dragon. It hasn't moved, it's just looking at me.

"So what now?" I ask the dragon.

"I have a riddle for you, and if you can solve it, I will let you pass through this gate and move to your next trial. If you fail, you will die. Do you accept the terms?" it says in its booming voice.

I look at Marcy. She shrugs then nods. I turn back to the dragon.

"We accept your challenge," I say.

"We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?" the dragon tells his riddle.

I am completely confused.

"You have one day to give me your response," the dragon says.

"How will we know when a day has past?" Marcy asks.

The dragon points to a large hourglass and proceeds to turn it over.

"Your time has started. Think well, your lives depend on it," it says with a laugh then flies to the far side of the room.

Well this sucks. I have no ideas at all on what the riddle is talking about. I turn to Marcy who appears to be deep in thought.

"Marcy do you have any ideas?" I ask.

She shakes her head. I sigh and decide to go sit against a wall and think about the riddle.

* * *

**Marcy's pov**

* * *

Finn walks over to a wall and sits down. He gets that weird, soul-searchy look so I decide to leave him to his thoughts. I start to hum a song, it starts out with a sad slow tune that eventually cones up to a cheerful ending. I start singing all the old party songs from before the mushroom war. Hours pass and I've sang just about everything I know. I float aimlessly around the room, humming a random tune. Finn hasn't moved is a long time, I float over to him. He doesn't notice me, even when I wave my hand in his face.

"Wow he's completely zoned out," I say to myself.

I find a burned out torch and make it into a charcoal pencil. I start to draw on the wall. First there a few lines, then the lines start to look like something. With a few more strokes and smudges here and there, I stand back and look proudly at my sketch. I drew the dragon dozing off behind me with its claws on the enormous hourglass.

"I'm completely bored, and I have no freaking clue what the riddle is about! What the glob hurts without moving? A bomb from the war? No, those fall from the sky. What can poison without touching something? You have to be touched in order for the poison to transfer to you! What the hell!" I start throwing a fit.

I extend my claws and start slashing them into the wall, making deeper and deeper marks with each swing of my arms. I need to get a hold of myself. I step back, close my eyes, and take several deep breaths. I look over to the hourglass which is nearly empty. Finn still hasn't moved, what the hell is he doing? I watch in horror as the last of the sand trickles to the bottom of the hourglass. I fly rapidly over to Finn, but before I can reach him the dragon roars.

"Your time is up, and you haven't given me an answer," it says and sucks in a large breath.

I realize what it's doing but I'm too late, it lets loose a plume of fire from its gaping maw aimed right at Finn. I hear myself scream and I'm suddenly raking my claws along the dragon's left eye. It roars. I look over to where Finn was, and I almost cry in relief that he's not a charred corpse on the floor. Actually, I don't know where he went. The dragon twitches and is slammed back 200 feet, Finn is there, Kingsbane in hand, right where the dragon was standing. I jump at him with a hug, then I'm back in battle mode.

"Marcy, if you can distract it, I can hit it with another impact blast and end it," he says to me.

"What's an impact blast?" I ask.

"I learned the skill while I was meditating. It's strong, but it has a really long charge up time," he answers.

"I'll try to buy you some time," I say.

I begin to change into my giant bat form. My giant wings unfurl from my back, my fingers elongate and end in razor sharp claws. I turn back at Finn.

"Oh and Finn, you'd better not miss," I say and fly towards he dragon.

It shakes off its surprise at being thrown so far and braces for my attack. I surprise it by jumping under it, and flipping so that my face is right beneath its neck. I sink my teeth in and start to drain its blood. The blood tastes like acid so I decide to rip a chunk out of its neck and spit it out immediately. I'm thankful that my body heals rapidly otherwise the poisonous blood would have killed me. The dragon grabs me and hurls me at a wall, following up with a blast of fire. It turns its attention to Finn and starts moving to him. He is standing motionless with Kingsbane held slightly behind him, as if he was about to swing. The dragon is almost on Finn, and his eyes snap open. He turns his sword backwards in his hand like he was wielding a claymore. The dragon is 10 feet from Finn. 9 feet…8 feet…the world seems to move in slow motion, I'm not going to reach him in time.

"Words. The answer is words," Finn says.

Finn swings and the dragon lunges. The dragon is stopped dead in its tracks and there is a large exploding sound; dust and rocks are thrown everywhere. I yell Finn's name, I can't see him through the cloud that now envelops us in a haze. The dust starts to settle, and I see Finn and the dragon. Except the dragon's head is split in two, and Finn looks like he is in intense pain. I fly over to him and turn back into my usual form.

"Finn what just happened? Are you ok?" I ask.

"That was an impact blast, it forces all of my strength into one swing. Aside from my arm, I'm completely fine," he tries to smile but ends up wincing in pain when I touch his arm.

"Finn stay still I need to check your arm," I say sternly.

I examine his arm, it's not broken luckily, but all of his muscles are strained, and it looks like he may have some intense bruising after this; it's already starting to turn a shade of purple. I motion for him to release Kingsbane and rest. He releases the sword and it fades out from existence. The dragon stands up. It's face knits itself back together and it lets out a roar. I brace for a blast of fire and Finn throws himself on top of me to try to shield me. The roar turns to laughter. I push Finn off of me and face the dragon. It looks at both of us.

"You have done well. Although the previous one who made it past me gave me an answer immediately, I do say you both fought with honor. You have proven to me that both of you are worthy of continuing on your journey. I was the fifth trial, the one unannounced to test if a person can act in unexpected situations. Your next trial shall be easier than this one, but you must not become lax. The dungeon will try to soften you so that the final trial crushes you underfoot. You must keep moving. You must stay strong. Go, Finn the Human and Marceline the Vampire Queen, continue on your path to escape this nightmare," it says.

It gets up and walks over to the hallway where the gate lies. We walk over and bid the dragon farewell. The familiar light manifests and focuses on Finn's marked arm. The door fades, and we walk through, not knowing what to expect on the other side.

* * *

**I really do love my cliffhangers. If i was reading this story and not writing it. I'd probably throw a fit after each cliffhanger. Good thing I'm writing it. I don't know when I'll be able to put the next chapter up, but I'm going to keep trying to find moments that i can write in. Laters,**

**TheSeventhOfNine**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, I'm back after a very long time. I got too overwhelmed by my classes and colleges and things because it's my senior year. I've just rearranged my class schedule so that i now have a free period (well its a teacher's aid period) and this is going to give me a bunch of time to focus on writing this story. I'm sorry I took so long, but I promise I'll keep writing. Anyways, enough of me talking, on to the story!**

**[story has been changed to M rating, I will mark sections that are mature should you readers want to skip it.]**

* * *

**Something More Ch.16**

**Finn's pov**

* * *

We walk through the gate and the voice greets us.

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL TO COME THIS FAR. THERE WILL BE NO FIGHT THIS TRIAL, YOU HAVE TIME TO REST AND ONCE YOU ARE READY, YOU MAY PROCEED TO YOUR FINAL TEST. DO NOT STAY TOO LONG, FOR THE LONGER YOU STAY, THE WEAKER YOUR WILL TO LEAVE BECOMES." The voice fades out.

"Well that was anticlimactic," I say.

Marcy giggles. I turn to look at her and she looks slightly concerned.

"Finn we have to do something about that arm," she says.

I look around the room, there's food and water everywhere, I even see a tent. The room itself resembles a long hallway with intricate carvings on the walls and the unbreakable glass ceiling that tempts us by showing the sun.

"Maybe we should go check out the tent?" I ask.

She nods and we walk over to the tent. It's much bigger than I originally though, it could easily fit 7 people. Marcy starts rummaging around and comes back with some bandages and a strange liquid.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's gauze and alcohol to clean your arm. It's pre war stuff that humans used to help themselves heal from injury." She replies.

She sits me down and starts pouring some of that weird liquid on my arm. It stings and I pull my arm away.

"Finn stay still I need to make sure your arm heals properly." She scolds me.

"But it stings," I whine.

She glares at me and with a huff I give my arm back to her. She smiles and goes back to whatever it is she's doing. She dries off my arm and wraps it with the bandage. She wraps my entire arm and ties it off at my shoulder. She stands up and looks satisfied with her work. I stand up and we start looking through the abundance of food laying around. We gather some food, Marcy finds a pit and I light a fire using some wood we found and focused light from Kingsbane. Marcy starts making a soup of some sort. I wander around gathering every red thing I can find, I have 3 apples, a box of strawberries, and a blood red pomegranate. She smiles at me when I put them down in front of her.

"Thanks Finn, the stew is almost ready," she says happily.

The stew finishes and she pours some into a container we found in the tent. She also somehow found a spoon. She's looking at me expectantly. Oh I get it, she wants me to try the soup. I take a spoonful and put it in my mouth.

"Marcy whatever you put in this stuff tastes freaking amazing!" I yell happily.

She giggles and blushes a little. She starts eating the red fruits I found while I eat the soup. We eat the food and then I get up to start looking for a place where Marcy and I can sleep. I find a large sleeping bag, we can probably both fit in it. Marcy just finished her food and is cleaning up when I walk over.

"Hey Marcy I found a sleeping bag that we could probably both fit in," I say.

"Wow Finn, that's one way to get me to sleep with you," she says with a suggestive smirk.

I blush deep red.

"I didn't-I mean," I stammer.

She cuts me off with a kiss.

"It's ok Finn. I'm just messing with you but I'd love to sleep with you in the sleeping bag," she floats close to me and says, "You are mine after all."

I pull her into a kiss that catches her off guard but she quickly kisses back. The kiss quickly turns to making out. I feel her tongue brush across my lower lip, I part my lips and deepen the kiss. She runs her hands through my hair and my hands slip lower down her waist. She smiles into the kiss when my hands reach her bottom. I bite her lower lip and she moans a little into the kiss. She breaks off the kiss and looks away, her face is a slightly darker shade of grey.

"Marcy what was that sound you made," I ask while smirking.

"Shut up Finn," she huffs.

"Is somebody embarrassed?" I tease her.

"Jerk," she says as her face flushes more.

I poke her in the middle of her forehead.

"You're it!" I yell and quickly run away.

"You didn't just do that!" she yells.

I laugh and keep running as she starts to fly towards me. She's catching up quickly but I have a plan. I look back and she's only a few feet away. Right as she's about to tag me, I drop to the floor and she flies right past me. I quickly get back up and run in the opposite direction. I hear her yell in frustration that she fell for that trick and I laugh. She starts flying at me again. I still don't plan on getting tagged, but I'm starting to run out of energy. This time, she catches me quickly, but right before she reaches me, I stop dead in my tracks and turn around.

"MARCY I LOVE YOU!" I yell at the top of my lungs with my arms outstretched.

She crashes into me and I grab onto her. We both topple over and fall to the floor. I land on my back with Marcy on top of me. We look into each other's eyes, and Burt into laughter.

"Marcy I'm tired, can we go to bed now?" I ask.

"Sure Finn, let me check your arm first," she says.

We get up and start walking towards our campground. We get there, Marcy takes off my shirt and checks my arm.

"It looks like its going to heal just fine," she says.

She reapplies my bandages. I go to put my shirt back on, but she stops me.

"You won't need that to sleep Finn. Or those," she says and points to my pants.

I blush.

"Are you sure Marcy?" I ask.

"Yeah. Help me get this dress off, I want to sleep comfortably," she says.

I help her take off the dress, and all she's wearing is her bra and panties. She takes my shirt the rest of the way off, then she kneels down in front of me and unbuttons my pants. She pulls them down and I step out of them. She turns around.

"Finn help me with this," she says.

"Helo you with what?" I ask.

"My bra Finn. Help me take it off," she says.

"I-uh….um…a-are you sure?" I stutter as I blush deep red.

She looks at me over her shoulder.

"Finn if you keep blushing so red, I might suck the color right out of your face. Hurry up and help me," she says with a wink.

I walk up to her and start fumbling with her bra clasp. She giggles. I finally get the damned thing to unhook and she slips it off. She turns around and I look away.

"What's wrong Finn?" she asks seductively.

"You're practically naked in front of me," I say, I feel my face burning.

"Don't you want to look Finn?" she asks.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," I answer.

"It's ok Finn, you can look. I want you to," she says.

I look down gradually and take in her appearance.

"Well what do you think Finny?" she asks.

"Uh…they're uh….big," I say dumbly.

"Finn you're adorable," she giggles.

I blush and look away.

Come on Finn, let's go to bed," she says.

I move the sleeping bag so that it's under the tent that we found all the food in. She gets in first and I climb in behind her. I have no idea where to put my hands. She laughs and moves one to rest on her stomach and the other she uses as a pillow.

"Oh so now I'm your pillow?" I ask jokingly.

"Yup. Thank you for your services sir pillow," she says with a chuckle.

I kiss her neck right on her bite marks because I know that it's super sensitive for her. She moans, I keep kissing the spot and I start nibbling on it.

"Finn you jerk, stop doing that," she moans out.

I laugh and finally decide to stop torturing my poor Marceline. She's panting.

"Finn you ass. You know that turns me on," she says.

I cuddle her tighter.

"You know Finn, two can play at that game," she says.

She starts grinding on me. I can feel myself getting hard down there. She suddenly stops.

"See how it feels Finn?" she says.

"Ugh I'm sorry. Truce?" I ask.

"Sure. Let's go to sleep," she says.

"Goodnight Marcy," I say.

"Goodnight Finn," she says softly.

We both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So that was chapter 16, and even though its a non-fighting chapter, I hope it was satisfying enough for you readers. I have a bunch of ideas on where I want this story to go, so there will be many more chapters. I also changed the story's rating from T to M for obvious reasons. There's probably going to be more mature themes going forward, but i don't plan on turning this into a smut story, so don't you worry my innocent little readers. I'll put up diclaimers for the more mature parts should I decide to write a scene like that. That's about it, so laters.**

**-TheSeventhOfNine**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! I love my new school schedule so much because now i have a 90 minute period in which I can do whatever the hell i want, which usually means working on this. This story is just getting started, we still have to learn the secrets about Finn's new powers, and why the hell they were even thrown in that dungeon in the first place. I have a lot more planned for you readers, so hold on and enjoy the ride. **

* * *

**Something More Ch.17**

**Finn's pov**

I wake up with my face covered in hair. It's in my mouth. Ew. I spit the hair out and move it out of my way. I remember that Marcy and I went to sleep together. The thought makes me smile. My arms are still wrapped around her, and she's still sleeping. I decide not to wake her. She mumbles in her sleep and rolls over to face me. I blush when I look down because she is shirtless. I kiss her forehead. Her eyes flutter open, and she smiles at me.

"Morning sunshine," I say.

"Morning. Wait how long have you been awake?" she asks sleepily.

"Not that long. You're adorable when you're asleep. You mumble and roll around," I say.

"I do not mumble," she huffs.

"You do," I tease.

"I do not!" she yells.

I kiss her. She's surprised by the sudden action but she kisses back. I smile into the kiss.

"I win," I say after I break off the kiss.

"Whatever," she says.

She's trying and failing to stay mad at me. I can see her trying not to smile. We eventually start getting up, I put my pants on and help Marcy with her bra. We are now both fully clothed, me in my suit and her in her dress.

"Should we head out?" I ask.

"Uh no. You need breakfast. We're not leaving until you eat," she says.

"If you're making me eat, then you're going to eat too," I say.

She nods and we go around the camp looking for edible stuff. After a while, I come back with an armful of red things for Marcy, and she seems to be making some sort of stew again. We both eat our food on silence.

"Finn…you know what happens next right?" Marcy asks.

"Yeah, we go through the door and fight whatever is on the other side. We have to face the final challenge," I say.

"What if something happens? It's the last challenge, it has to be way harder than the other ones. Why don't we just stay here? It's peaceful and there's plenty of food for the both of us," Marcy says nervously.

"We have to go through with this. We got this far, we can't stop now. Plus, we have to figure out who sent us here so I can beat the hell out of them for causing us so much trouble," I say.

"But what if something happens Finn?" Marcy asks on the verge of tears.

"I won't die. I promise, ok?" I reassure her.

I puller her into a hug, she sniffs like she is trying not to cry. I rub her back in circles to help her relax. After a while she pulls away.

"Ok Finn. You have to royal promise me that you won't die," she says.

"I royal promise that I won't die," I say.

"Good," she smiles at me.

We walk towards the next door. I touch it with my marked arm and the familiar light burns down into the lines on my arm. The light fades and the door is gone. I wonder what skill I got from this, I'll have to figure it out later. Marcy grabs my hand and looks at me.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Let's go," I say with a nod.

We walk through the door, unsure of what will meet us on the other side. The light fades. I look around the new room. It seems familiar, as if I have been here before. It's pure white with pillars, and in the center of the room…oh no.

"Oh no," I say.

"Finn whats-" Marcy is cut off.

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL TO REACH ME. THIS IS THE SEVENTH AND FINAL TRIAL THAT YOU WILL FACE," the huge voice booms. It then talks in a more normal voice, "Greetings Finn the human, its so nice to finally meet in person."

"Finn who is that?" Marcy asks.

"He is 'The King'. The one who gave me these powers and he's been coaching me in my dreams on how to be the next king," I say.

"That is correct. I am The King, and I am the last thing you will face here in this place," he says in his stern voice.

I summon Kingsbane on instinct. The King nods in approval.

"Good Finn. You've learned to be prepared should I suddenly turn hostile," he says.

Marcy is looking back and forth between us with a very confused look on her face. The King faces her.

"I must determine if Finn will serve as a replacement for me. If he does not preform sufficiently, you will both die. Stay out of this, Vampire," the king commands.

He summons his blade, a two handed version of my Kingsbane.

"This is the Godslayer. It is the sister sword to Kingsbane. Be prepared Finn," the King says.

I ready Kingsbane. He walks slowly towards me before striking at a speed that I didn't think possible from a sword that size. I deflect his swing and counter with a testing jab. He easily knocks it aside.

"Testing the enemy's defenses. Good," he booms.

He's strong, if I'm hit directly I'm dead.

"Use your powers Finn! You were chosen for a reason! Prove to me that you're worthy!" the King shouts.

He roars and I'm thrown back against the wall. Marcy yells and starts running over to me.

"Stay out of this girl!" the King bellows as he blasts her across the room into a wall. She slumps down and doesn't get up.

"Marceline! You-you hurt Marceline. NOBODY HURTS MARCELINE!" I roar.

He's on top of me suddenly preparing to bring his great sword down on me. I quickly let lose an impact blast and knock him back. I get up and charge him. My tattooed arm is glowing brightly. I swing Kingsbane and let lose a massive wave of energy. The King staggers back and looks at me.

"So you can use the gods wrath," he observes.

His blade glows bright, he shoots a pulse of energy at me. I swing Kingsbane and cut though it. He raises his hand and shoots a focused beam of light at me, it burns into my shoulder. That hurt like hell. Wait. Our powers are the same…maybe I can do that too. I raise my tattooed arm at him and focus there. Some of the runes on my arm light up and I shoot a beam of concentrated light at him. He seems taken aback by that.

"You saw my attack and copied it that quickly?" he asks incredulously.

"Uh yeah," I answer.

"Interesting. Perhaps be does have what it takes," he mumbles to himself.

The King charges me again. He swings his sword and I raise mine to block, but he shifts his swing at the last second and he slices my shoulder. Before I have time to react he kicks me across the room. I land next to Marceline. She's alive still, what a relief. I stand back up. My shoulder isn't wounded badly, I can still fight. I run at the King. Right as I get to him, I mimic his previous move. I swing and shift my body at the last moment except I focus my power into my leg and I kick him as hard as I possibly can. My kick sends him into the wall. He hits the floor with a grunt.

"Very good Finn, you're a quick learner," the King says.

I run at him and hit him with a barrage of swings and slashes. He blocks most of them, but two make it through his defense. I land a hit on his cheek and his shin. He grunts and kicks me back to the wall. I hit the wall with a thump. My body is screaming with exhaustion. I feel that strange anger filling me again, the same kind that made me almost kill Marcy. I hold it back. I can't let that happen again. At least not until I can control it.

"DON'T YOU HOLD THAT POWER BACK!" the King bellows.

He charges at an incredible speed. His swings are getting faster and harder to block. Out of the corner of my eye I see Marcy start to get up. The King seems to notice too. He runs at her. No. I won't allow it. I let my power surge through me and I get the same familiar feeling of riding the line between control and losing it. I make it to Marcy way before he does. I start attacking in a frenzy. I'm holding him, but only just. Marcy starts attacking him with her claws. We start pushing him back. He's starting to get frantic, his swings are more unpredictable. I get a good slash across his neck, his eyes bulge in surprise. He looks like he can't stand much longer. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

"What?" I say confusedly.

I look down to see the King's great sword buried in my stomach. I vaguely hear Marcy scream. I shove my sword through his neck. His body falls with a thud.

"Finn oh my glob!" she screams in shock.

"I'm not feeling so good Marcy," I choke out in a hoarse voice.

My vision fades, and I stop feeling.

**Marceline's pov**

Finn drops with that bastard's sword in him. No. No. He can't die right? He won't die right? Right!? I won't let him die. I snap the sword in half so it's easier to manage. A door appears in the center of the room. I pick up Finn and run for the door. It doesn't open. Wait, Finn always opened these by touching them and letting the light focus onto his arm. I touch his arm to the door and sure enough, it glows and opens. I fly through it and I'm back in the tree house. It's night outside. I fly out with Finn in my arms and rush to the candy kingdom. I push myself to go faster than I ever have before. The usual 20 minute fly turns to a 30 second one. I'm going too fast go stop so I transform one arm into its demon form and plow through Bonnie's bedroom wall. I hear her shriek. If Finn weren't dying this would have been so funny.

"Marceline, what-" she starts to say.

"Shut up. No time to talk help Finn please. He's going to die!" I scream.

She just seems to notice Finn, and the condition he's in. She presses a button on her wall and suddenly a bunch of candy doctors are swarming around. I don't want to let them take him. They pry him from my hands. I follow them all the way to the hospital wing of the castle. We arrive at an operation room and they stop me.

"I'm sorry, we can't allow you in the operating room. You'll have to wait out here," the small candy nurse tells me. They take Finn into the room, and I'm left staring at the locked double doors.

"Finn, you promised you wouldn't die, please, please don't break this promise," I whisper with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**So that was the wild ending to the dungeon madness. Will Finn live? When will we find out why they got sent to the dungeon, and who set them up for that kind of torture? You'll find out soon. Probably. Well my lovely readers, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, more are on the way. Laters,**

**TheSeventhOfNine**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back with the next chapter in the story. It's been a while since i had the motivation to write but today I managed to find the motivation so i wrote this out. There is a song in it, and if anyone wants to listen to it while they read the part, the song is Intoxicated by The Cab. Anyhow, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Something More CH.18**

**Finn's pov**

* * *

I feel…..cold…what…..happened?...I sit up and take in my surroundings. This place seems familiar, I've been here before. Suddenly my memories all hit me at once.

"Oh no…..oh glob…this…this is the dead world," I say.

My voice echoes. I start walking, not knowing where I am going. What do I do? I'm dead and Marceline is immortal. Does this mean I never get to see her? I have to get back. How do I do that? I see a castle rising over the hills.

"Death! I'm coming for you!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

I start sprinting as fast as my body will let me.

"I'm going to come back to you Marceline, I promise," I say.

* * *

***Marceline's pov***

* * *

"We tried everything we could…but he didn't make it, I'm sorry for your loss," the candy doctor says to me.

Bonnie walks out of the operation room. I feel my demon eyes come out.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM," I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Marceline I tried as much as I could. His organ damage was too severe," she says.

I stop floating and fall to the ground. I can't hold back the tears anymore. What am I going to do without Finn? He made me so happy. And now he's just gone.

"Why did he have to die?" I say in between sobs.

Bonnie walks over to me and starts rubbing my back. I push her away.

"Marceline there was nothing I could have done," she says.

I need to leave or I'm going to destroy the entire Candy Kingdom. I fly out of the nearest window as fast as possible. I get to the evil forest and turn into my demon form. I kill everything I see, nothing survives. I stop after I'm completely soaked in blood. I turn back to my normal form and fly to the treehouse. I get there and go up to the shower. I start washing the blood off of me, and I can not hold my tears back anymore. I fall to the floor of the tub and cry. After my eyes are all dried out and my chest hurts from sobbing, I get out and dry myself off. I go to Finn's room and put on his old clothes. They smell like him. I hear a knock at the front door. I float down and open it. Nobody is there, but there is a pink holocube on the floor. I pick it up and turn it on. Bonnie pops out and says that Finn's funeral is tomorrow in the grand hall of the candy castle. I throw it as hard as I can out into the grasslands. I slowly fly upstairs and get into bed. I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

***Finn's pov***

* * *

***The next day***

I finally get to death's castle. I walk in and start looking for him. I check every room in the castle but I still can't find him. I finally decide to go down to the kitchen. I found Death. He's chilling in his kitchen eating nachos.

"Death give me my life back!" I shout.

"Oh what's up Finn? And sorry I can't do that. You know the rules. Plus why would I ever let a hero escape my collection?" He asks.

"Death I challenge you to a music competition. If I win, I get my life, if you win, I stay," I say.

He thinks about it for a while.

"Its been a while since anyone has challenged me, alright I accept your challenge, but I'm going to change it. You're not going to have a music battle with me. Through your music you have to make me feel exactly how you do right now, good luck Finn the human," he says in his raspy voice.

"I'm getting my life back, let's go," I say.

We walk to Death's stage where he keeps all of his instruments. I start setting up a guitar, and a synth board. I program the backup vocals, drums, piano, and bass for the song I'm going to sing.

"I'm ready Death," I say.

"What song have you chosen?" he asks.

"Intoxicated," I say.

I pick up my guitar and start up the synth board. The music starts. I start to sing.

"..And I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated," I start off softly.

Death looks slightly interested.

"In a room full of frozen faces,  
and a moment of fractured time,  
we eclipse in a conversation,  
as the words, they pass us by.  
With you, we could be the only ones here," I start to sing louder leading up to the chorus.

"..cause I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl.  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated," I sing the chorus loudly, death seems captivated.

"Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,  
warms me up like a summer night.  
Can you tell that I need ya with me?  
Let me drink you down tonight," I'm smiling.

"No I don't just want any pretty face,  
wanna wake up next to yours each day.  
Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?" I think of Marcy as I sing.

"With you, we could be the only ones here," I start to lead up to the chorus.

"..cause I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl.  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated," I sing the chorus powerfully, dead is lost in the music.

"Feel like I black out, pass out,  
everytime that we touch.  
..and if it hurts in the morning,  
then it must be love.  
I want your heart, baby,  
straight no chaser.  
I wanna feel it in my head,  
when I wake up," I sing full of feeling.

"..and I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated," I sing the chorus again, I'm smiling. I don't care if he doesn't want to let me, I'm going back to Marcy.

"To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated," I bring the volume down for the ending.

"..and I, think you're from another world,  
and I, I couldn't love another girl,  
cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated."

* * *

***Marceline's pov***

* * *

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a truly great person," the funeral speaker says solemnly.

I feel tears starting to well up in my eyes again. I still can't believe he's dead. I can't even look up at the coffin.

"He never failed to help people, and he always did things out of the goodness of his heart," the speaker says.

Bonnie walks up to the podium.

"Finn and I were really close, he was one of the best friends I ever had. Now that he's d…dead…" she chokes up and can't finish her speech.

I start to hear singing. I look up and the other people here seem to hear it too.

"Bonnie who's singing?" I ask.

"I don't know, we didn't hire a singer to preform," she says.

The coffin starts glowing, a white light is seeping out through the cracks. Peppermint Butler walks up to us.

"This is a most wonderful moment. Make sure you don't look away, nobody has beaten him in centuries," he says.

"What? What's happening, who is 'he'?" I ask.

He doesn't answer.

* * *

***Finn's pov***

* * *

I finish the song and Death stands up and starts clapping.

"Finn that was the best I've heard in centuries. Congratulations you can have your life back," he says grandly.

He shoots a laser from his eyes and a bright white portal appears.

"Walk through that portal and resume your place among the living," he says.

I walk towards the portal. It's so blindingly bright…

* * *

***Marceline's pov***

* * *

The coffin is starting to shake, it started doing that right after the singing ended. What is this? The light becomes blinding. The light dies down and I hear people gasp. I open my eyes and look up.

"FINN!" I scream with tears flowing from my eyes.

He's standing on the stage, looking at me. I run past everyone and fly up to the raised platform that the coffin was on. I tackle Finn to the ground and kiss him. The crowd is cheering.

"Sorry I broke my promise Marcy," Finn says quietly.

I punch him.

"You asshole don't ever do this to me again!" I scream at him.

He hugs me tightly. I let my tears out, my body is shaking and I'm sobbing uncontrollably. Bonnie brings him his bag. He picks me up and starts walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Home."

* * *

**So there's the end of chapter 18 and I'm sorry i always take so long to put out a new chapter. I still plan on writing more, so buckle up kids, this train isn't stopping for a while. I hope you readers enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you liked or didn't. Laters**

**-TheSeventhOfNine **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back. It's been so long since I've posted a new chapter and i feel really bad for all of my readers. I've been super busy with college so i still cant write that often, but i promise ill keep uploading this story until it ends. But for now, enjoy the next chapter of Could this be Something More**

* * *

**Something More Ch.19**

**Finn's pov**

I kick open the door and carry Marceline up the ladder and into the living room. I put her down on the couch and go to the kitchen to look for food. I find a can of peas, so I start to warm it up.

"Finn what are you doing?" Marcy asks.

"I'm making peas. I just came back from the dead and it makes you kind of hungry," I say.

I eat my peas and start to clean up my mess. I feel Marceline hug me from behind.

"Marcy what are you doing?" I ask.

"Please don't ever leave me like that again," she says softly.

I feel her tears soaking through my shirt. I turn around and wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly as she cries.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon," I say.

I continue to hold her and rub her back until she slowly calms down. She looks up at me.

"What do we do now?" she asks.

"I have an idea, let's go somewhere," I reply.

We leave the treehouse and begin to walk across the grasslands.

"Where are we going Finn?" Marcy asks.

"It's a surprise, you're just going to have to wait until we get there," I say.

She huffs. I laugh and continue walking. Marceline is floating next to me, holding my hand as I walk. The night sky looks so amazing after being stuck in that dungeon for who knows how long. I start to hear water, so we're almost there. There is a ridge in front of me, we're here.

"Well, we're here," I say.

"What's so special about this place?" Marcy asks. She looks confused because there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to show you," I say with a mischievous grin.

"Finn why are you looking at me like that?" she asks looking slightly worried.

I open my arms and go towards her as if I was going to hug her. As soon as she is in my arms, I grab her tightly and jump off the ridge.

"To our deaths!" I scream.

A moment after I we jumped, we land in a pool of water. I let go of Marceline and we swim to the surface.

"Finn what the hell! You ass, you scared me half to death!" she screams.

I laugh, which makes her even angrier.

"Hey Marcy, look around us," I tell her.

She looks around and her jaw drops. The pond is sunken into the ground; there are crystals all around it on the walls of the ridges reflecting the moonlight into a million blues, purples, and pinks. She looks back at me.

"Finn this place is beautiful!" she says happily.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," I say while smiling.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

I hold my left arm up and my tattoos start to shine brightly with white light. I never thought of using the King's power like this, but I guess it comes in handy for more than battle. I send a blast of energy straight up into the clouds. It detonates in a massive blast of light, and all the clouds are instantly vaporized leaving the clear night's sky with a full moon. As soon as my light subsides, the water begins to glow a light blue.

"Wow," Marcy says in amazement.

I swim closer to her and pull her in for a kiss. Her forked tongue runs across my lower lip begging to deepen the kiss. I part my lips, and slide my tongue into her mouth. She lets out a soft moan. I slowly move my hands down her back and rest them on her butt. She smiles into the kiss. I start kissing down her neck until I reach her bite marks. I softly kiss the marks and Marcy tightens her hold on me and moans loudly. I look at her; her eyes are the most beautiful shade of teal. I splash her with water and swim away laughing.

"Oh no, you did not just do that!" she yells.

She swims after me and starts to splash me back. We keep splashing each other and we somehow end up back in another kiss.

"Hey, it's going to be sunrise soon, and we didn't bring any sun clothes or an umbrella for you, should we leave soon? I ask.

"Yeah but I wish we didn't have to," she responds.

"Me too," I say with a gentile smile.

We swim to the shore and get out of the water. Marcy's clothes are soaking wet. They're clinging to her curvy frame. It's driving me wild. She sees me looking.

"Like what you see?" she says with a wink.

Instead of getting embarrassed, I decide to mess around with her a little. I move closer so that our faces are only a few inches apart.

"Oh, I like what I see more than you can imagine," I say in a husky voice as I run my hand across her neck. She blushes.

"Uh…um-I-I-I," she stutters.

I give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on Marcy, let's go home," I say.

"You jerk," she pouts.

She grabs me and flies us up over the ridges surrounding the pond. I start walking towards home when I feel a tug on the back of my shirt.

"Finn I don't have any clothes at your house, let's go to my place so I can grab some stuff," she says.

I nod, and we start to head towards her house. We get inside her house and go upstairs to change out of our wet clothes.

"Hey Marcy, is there anything dry I can wear?" I ask, "I don't think any of my old clothes here will fit me anymore."

"You can wear this," she throws a towel at me with a wink.

I stick my tongue out at her and start to undress. Marceline floats into her bathroom to go change. I take off all my wet clothes and wrap the towel around my waist. I hang them up to dry. Marcy comes out of the bathroom in a tank top and short shorts.

"Give me your clothes, I'll put them in the dryer for you," she says.

I give her the clothes and she floats down the ladder. I follow her down. I flop down on her couch and almost break my back. I forgot how hard this thing was. I roll off onto the floor. Marceline comes back in and sees me lying on the floor.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she asks with a very confused look on her face.

"I forgot your couch is harder than rocks and jumped on it. Your floor is softer than that evil thing," I say.

She laughs and sits next to me.

"Do you want to watch something on TV while we wait for your clothes to dry?" she asks.

"Sure, what movies do you have?" I ask.

"A bunch of old pre-war horror flicks," she says.

"Sounds good to me, let's watch one," I say.

She floats over to her TV and begins to look through her movie collection. She picks one out and sets it up.

"This one is called 'Nightmare on Elm Street', it's one of my favorite movies ever," she says.

We move to the couch, I'm sitting on one end while Marcy rests her head in my lap and lies across the rest of the couch. I run my fingers through her long, midnight black hair. She grabs my hand and pulls it against her breasts and sighs contentedly. By the end of the movie I am horrified; I had no idea that humans before the war were so crazy.

"That was crazy, how did that guy not wipe out all the humans?" I ask Marcy.

"Finn, it's just a movie, none of that actually happened," she says while laughing.

"Oh, okay," I respond.

"I think your clothes should be dry by now, let me go check," she says.

She gets up and floats off to get my clothes. I stand up and stretch out my back, I feel so stiff because of that couch.

"Marcy, we really need to get a new couch for this place, this one is going to send me back to the dead world," I say.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Here are your clothes," she says and tosses my clothes to me.

She floats to the kitchen to grab a snack while I get dressed. She comes back with a plate of strawberries and sucks the red out of them.

"Want to go back to the treehouse?" I ask.

She nods and we leave her house. We start heading towards the treehouse when I notice a red glow on the horizon.

"That's weird, the sun rises from the other side of the sky, I wonder what that is," I say.

"Let's go find out," Marcy says.

She picks me up and flies us both towards the glow in the direction towards the treehouse. We get closet and I start to smell something burning.

"Do you smell that Marcy?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's the smell of something on fire," she replies.

We get to the source of the glow, and I am in shock. The entire treehouse is ablaze. I walk closer to it and see a note outside of the fire. I pick it up and read it.

"I swear I'm going to kill her," I say with a burning hatred.

Marceline takes the note from me and begins to read it aloud.

"So you think I wouldn't know that you're seeing that vampire whore now? Well news flash, you belong with me, so this is what you get for going off with that slut. Next time you should think twice about cheating on me," Marcy finishes reading the note.

I'm shaking with rage and my arm is beginning to glow.

"Finn, I thought you two broke up a while ago," She says.

"We did. I don't understand why she would do this all of a sudden," I say, "I think it's time we pay her a visit."

"Okay."

* * *

**Here we go again, i really do love my cliffhangers**.

**laters,**

**Seventh**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! Sorry for making everyone wait, I've had a crazy time these past few months between hunting for apartments and having my car break down in Los Angeles. Anyhow, here's Chapter 20.**

* * *

**Something More Ch.20**

**Finn's pov**

We get to the outskirts of the fire kingdom. I see flambo lazily napping on a boulder in the shade. I go ever and wake him up. He gives me flame shield and I march straight into the heart of the fire kingdom with Marcy behind me. I get to the castle gates and there are no guards which is strange. I hear Flambo yelling my name. I turn around to see him running towards me.

"Finn be careful, the princess hasn't been herself lately. I think she wants to kill you," he says while trying to catch his breath.

"I figured that part out after she burned my house to the ground," I say.

"Well, I got your back Finn, don't you worry," he says.

"It's okay Flambo, I don't want you to get hurt," I say.

He nods and hops up onto the castle wall and hides. I face the doors.

"Let's do this," I say.

My arm begins to glow a bright white. I punch the doors and they blasted off their hinges and fly into the castle. We walk in, and there are still no guards.

"Marcy, why wouldn't there be guards here?" I ask.

"I have no idea, but something definitely feels off," she says.

We walk towards the throne room, and still no guards have stopped us. We get to the massive doors that sit in front of the princess's throne room. I start focusing energy in my left arm, and once again I blast the doors to pieces. Flame Princess is laying across her throne. She sees me and smiles.

"Hi Finn, I always knew you would come back to me," she says with a grin.

"Uhh…you're insane if you think I'm here to get back with you. You burned my house down you fucking psycho," I say.

She seems to notice Marceline standing behind me for the first time and her smile instantly melts and is replaced by a frown.

"Oh you brought the vampire bitch with you. Perfect, now I don't have to go out to find her before I kill her. Thanks Finn, you made my life a lot easier. Once she's dead, we can be together forever," she says with an insane light in her eyes.

She sends a blast of fire at us. I push Marceline out of the way as I summon Kingsbane. I slash the blast with a beam of energy from the sword and it blows up before it gets close enough to hurt either of us. She growls and sends more fireballs at us. I cut each one down.

"Well if I can't kill you, I can at least kill that stupid vampire slut!" Flame Princess screams.

She makes a huge fireball and shoots it up at the palace roof. The roof is blown to pieces and to my horror, sunlight starts to shine in. Marcy lets out a scream as her skin starts to be burned by the bright sunlight. I shoot an energy blast out through the roof off into the distance. I run over to marcy and get on top of her to try to block the sunlight from her.

"Wow Finn, your aim sucks, you totally missed me," Flame Princess taunts.

Moments later the air cools and a very angry Ice King descends in through the hole in the roof.

"Which one of you idiots thought it was a good idea to blast the front of my ice castle?" the Ice King shrieks.

"Shut up and get Marceline out of here, she's dying!" I scream at him.

He looks below me and sees Marceline crying in pain. He flies over to me and creates an ice shield above him that reflects sunlight away. He takes Marcy and quickly flies out of the castle towards the Ice Kingdom. I get up and face Flame Princess.

"Now that was going too far, you almost killed her!" I scream.

"It's a shame she didn't die," she says full of malice.

Something inside me snaps. My left arm is immediately glowing with blinding white light. The light starts to spread across my body, the pain is excruciating. It feels like every part of my being is being ripped to shreds. My entire body is now glowing with the harsh white light that normally is limited to my tattoos. The ground beneath my feet cracks, weaving its way until there are fissures going throughout the entire kingdom. Kingsbane begins to glow with the light of a thousand suns, it is getting incredibly heavy, as if it is taking on the weight of the suns as well.

"Finn wait, I didn't mean to…"she says.

"Shut the fuck up. You tried to kill Marcy, now it's time for you to die!" I roar.

I raise Kingsbane and flip it over so that the point of the sword is facing the ground below. I plunge the blade down into the earth and let out a scream.

"Let there be nothing, I only destroy, I create nothing," I say.

**Ice King's pov**

I'm flying to my castle as fast as possible with Marceline in my arms. I hear a massive explosion behind me. I turn around to see the entire Fire Kingdom be blown up in a massive blast of white light. Marceline turns her head to see what's happening. She lets out a quiet gasp.

"Finn," she chokes out barely loud enough to hear.

Finn caused that amount of destruction? Just what on Glob's earth is that child? I get into my castle and lay Marceline down on a bed. I command my penguins to watch over her. After the penguins go to her side, I fly out of the castle back towards what used to be the Fire Kingdom. I get down to the center of the crater, the ground is blackened from whatever just happened. I see Finn lying there unconscious. His skin looks raw and pink, and his breathing is raspy. I carefully pick him up and fly off towards my castle. I get there and set him down next to Marceline. I fly out again, but this time towards the Candy Kingdom. I burst in through Princess Bubblegum's window and grab her and fly out of the broken window.

"Ice King! I demand that you let me go this instant!" she shrieks.

"Sorry Princess no can do. It's important this time," I say.

"What do you mean?" she asks with a puzzled expression.

Instead of answering, I fly faster towards my kingdom. We get there quickly and I lead the Princess into the room where Finn and Marceline are. She sees them and gasps.

"Oh Glob what happened to them?" she asks.

"All I saw was Marceline dying and Finn reducing the entire Fire Kingdom to a smoking crater," I say.

"WHAT!" she shrieks.

"I don't know the whole story, but I think Finn is on the brink of death," I say.

"We need to get them to the hospital in the Candy Kingdom now," she says.

"I guess it's time to be super manly and fly at top speed," I say while wiggling my eyebrows.

"Ice King not now. Be serious," she replies.

"I am serious," I say.

I make another ice shield above my head to block the sunlight from Marceline and grab both Finn and Princess Bubblegum. I fly out of the castle and hit top speed instantly. A few seconds later we arrive at the Candy Kingdom. I set everyone down inside the lobby of the hospital. Princess Bubblegum immediately starts ordering her staff around.

"Get them both beds now! We have very little time left to save them both!" she shouts at a nurse.

The two are quickly rushed away into separate rooms to be treated for their injuries. A few moments later we hear Finn screaming at the top of his lungs. The Princess and I run into his room to see him getting up and ripping all sorts of tubes out of his body while trying to get up out of bed.

"Finn, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Princess Bubblegum screams.

"I don't care, where's Marceline?" he roars at us.

"She's in the room directly across from you," the Princess answers timidly.

He walks across the hall.

**Finn's pov**

I scared the hell out of the Princess but I don't care, I walk across the hall into the room where she said that Marceline would be. I open the door and I see her lying down in a bed with some weird lotion on her skin. I walk over to her bedside and pull over a chair. I sit beside her and hold her hand gently. Her skin looks healed and her breathing is fine so she must just be resting. I see the Ice King come into the room. I nod in thanks at Bubblegum who is still in the hallway. She smiles and walks off to do whatever it is that a princess does. I look over at the Ice King. He pulls up a chair and sits on the opposite side of the bed.

"Thank you Ice King. If you weren't there that fast I don't think she would have made it," I say softly.

"Well you did blast the top of my castle to pieces. That definitely got my attention," he says.

"Sorry about that, I was out of options," I reply.

"Finn, what happened in the Fire Kingdom? Or I should say what used to be the Fire Kingdom," he asks.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Finn there is no more Fire Kingdom. You turned the entire kingdom into a giant crater," he says.

"I had no idea that happened. The last thing I remember is my power overwhelming me and a bright white flash," I say.

"A normal human could never cause that kind of destruction. It reminded me of the Great Mushroom War. Just what kind of power do you have Finn?" he questions.

"It's a long story," I reply.

"Well, I think we have some time before Marceline wakes up," he says.

I tell him the entire story of when Marceline and I were in the King's trials. He listens intently throughout the entire story, only interrupting to ask for more details about the King. After I finish my story he seems to be lost in thought. I start thinking about what I did. How could I have leveled an entire kingdom with one strike? I feel exhausted, that much power must have almost drained my life. I need to be more careful; I promised Marcy I wouldn't die again. Ice King and I are brought back to reality by a soft voice.

"Finn? Simon? What happened?" Marceline asks softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Your boyfriend here decided to erase the Fire Kingdom from existence," Ice King says nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Marceline shrieks.

"I guess I lost control of my powers again. I don't remember doing it, I remember a white flash and then I woke up in a hospital bed," I tell her.

"Finn why did you get out of your bed you could have hurt yourself," she scolds.

"I needed to see that you were okay. It was the only thing on my mind as soon as I woke up," I say softly.

"Well now that you two lovebirds are safe and sound, I'm going to go repair the top of my castle. Bye," the Ice King says cheerfully before he flies out the door.

"Want to go home now?" I ask.

"Yeah, but since your house is gone, are we going to mine?" she asks.

"If that's what you want," I say.

"Yeah let's go," I say.

I check to make sure she isn't hooked up to any machines. She's not so I pick her up and carry her out of the hospital.

"Finn I feel fine, you don't have to carry me," she says.

She floats out of my arms. She floats next to me and holds onto my hand. We walk to her house. By the time we get there we're both pretty tired. Marcy floats up the ladder and I climb up behind her. We take off our clothes so that we are in just underwear and get into bed.

"Goodnight Marcy," I say.

I give her a short kiss, she smiles at me.

"Goodnight Finn."

* * *

**That was Chapter 20, i hope you enjoyed it. I do take suggestions for future chapter material, so feel free to shoot me a message if you want to see something happen. Laters,**

**SeventhOfNine**


End file.
